Daddy's girl's
by Flutebandgeek
Summary: Kevin and Dianna brought the girls home from the hospital, and now the new parents got to figure out what they are doing, and they watch Victoria and Isabella grow up before their eyes before adding another little girl to the mix. Sequel to The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact I do not Glee
1. First day home

First day home

"Okay Victoria & Isabella here is your new home" Dianna says when they pull in the drive-way

"Welcome home girls" Kevin says getting out of the van to grab Bella from behind him

Once Kevin and Dianna brought the girls in the whole cast swarm them

"Okay let us at least put them down so we can unbuckle them" Kevin says as the cast backs off and takes a seat with their kids

Kevin got Isabella out of her carrier, and Dianna got Victoria out once the girls were out the couple showed everyone the girls in separate rooms

"Kevin Bella is absolutely gorgeous" Chris says as he holds Meadow

"Really Kevin I can tell she is going to be a dancer with those looks" Harry says as he adjust Allie in his arms

"How are you going to tell Victoria and Isabella apart" Mark asks

"First thank you for the compliments, and second we have come up with a system to tell the girls apart and that system is Tori will be in pink and Bella will be in purple" Kevin says

"That makes sense" Chris says

(Meanwhile in the living room)

"Tori does look like Kevin" Jenna says

"Yeah so does Bella the both of them have his facial features, but they have my ears and my blonde hair" Dianna says adjusting Tori in her arms

"Who picked out their dresses that they wore home" Naya asks

"I did Tori is in the pink sundress and Bella is wearing the purple sundress" Dianna says

Dianna shows them where the girls sleep at

"Holy cow Dianna who did all of this" Amber asks coming into the nursery

"Kevin did it all sketch by sketch" Dianna says laying Tori down to change her wet diaper

"It looks really good I can't believe Kevin is that good of an artist" Heather says

"I couldn't believe it either" Dianna says

The cast stays a few more minutes, and then they leave to go back home and soon there was another knock at the door

"Who could that be" Kevin asks getting up to answer the door

"Hey Kevin I stopped by to see your daughters" Grant says when Kevin opens the door

"Sure come in Grant just wait till you see Tori and Bella" Kevin says accepting Grant gift that he brought

"Oh my gosh Kevin the girls look like you' Grant says when he takes a peek to look inside the bassinets at the sleeping girls

"Thank you Grant" Kevin says approaching his friend

"Where's Dianna at" Grant asks

"She is in the bedroom pumping right down, and she does not want to be disturbed for anything' Kevin says smiling

"Oh before I go open the presents I got for the girls" Grant says as Kevin and him take a seat on the couch

"Grant these are great" Kevin says holding up two onesies that say daddy's little rock star and a stuffed animal for each girl

Once Kevin open the presents Grant left, and right on cue the girls started to cry

"Okay girls daddy's coming" Kevin says getting off the couch and going to the bassinets

"What seems to be the problem my sweet angel's let's see if you're hungry or need a clean diaper" he asks them when he picks Tori up to see what seems to be the problem

He takes Tori into the nursery to change her diaper, and to take off her hospital bracelet and she still wasn't happy

"Let me see if mommy ready to feed you' he says as he slips her diaper cover back on her

Kevin knocked on the door to their bedroom to see if Dianna was ready to feed the girls

"Hang on Kevin let me remove the pumps, and I'll be ready to feed them" she says turning off the breast pump

After Kevin handed Dianna Tori he went back to get Bella

"Daddy didn't forget about you" he says picking her up and taking her to the nursery to change her diaper, and to take off her hospital bracelet, so he could put them in their baby books later

"There we go Tori eat up pretty girl" Dianna says to her daughter who was nursing happily

Once Tori was done eating Dianna gave her to Kevin so he can burp Tori while she fed Bella. After all the girls have been fed, burped and changed once again Kevin and Dianna laid them down in the bassinets that were in the family room

"Dianna do you want me to make you something to eat" he asks her

"Yes please Kevin' she says taking a seat on the barstool

"Okay what are you in the mood for' he asks her

"Surprise me' she says smiling

Kevin made her something that he ate when he was a little boy and Dianna loved it, and after lunch they decided to take the girls on a walk around the neighborhood with the dogs

"Arthur you wanna go for a walk" Dianna asks her dog

Arthur barks in response, and Dianna sits on the couch to leash him up

"How about you Sophie you wanna go for a walk" Kevin asks his dog

Sophie wags her tail in response, and Kevin leashes her up, and once Sophie was leashes up Kevin buckled the girls into the stroller

"Do you want me to push the girls while I walk Sophie, or do you want to push them" Kevin asks Dianna

"You can" she says with a smile

"Okay girls you guys are going to experience your first walk" Kevin says pushing the stroller out the door and closing the door behind him

(Fifteen minutes later)

Kevin and Dianna returned from their walk with the girls

"I think the girls enjoyed their first walk" Dianna says unhooking Arthur

"Yeah they did both of them opened their eyes sometime during the whole walk" he says bringing in the stroller that had the girls and unhooking Sophie

"I'm just glad the paparazzi wasn't out today" she says getting a bottle water out of the fridge

"Yeah that's all the girls need is to have their first public appearance" he says putting Tori back in the bassinet

"Yeah I'd rather wait awhile before the paparazzi see them" Dianna says

"Me as well" he says putting Bella down

Kevin and Dianna just hanged out before the girls woke up wanting to be fed, and once the girls were fed Dianna made supper for her and Kevin

"Do you want to take the girls out on the patio for a little bit?" Kevin asks Dianna

'Sure" she says getting up to take her plate to the sink to be washed

After Kevin did the dishes Dianna and him grabbed each girl and headed out to the patio to watch the sunset

"I am shocked how easy going the girls are" Kevin says as he sits down with Bella and Sophie follows him outside

"It's not going to get any easier" Dianna says as she holds Tori as Arthur follows her outside

"It's not?" Kevin asks

"No with twins it's double the feeding, double the diaper, double everything' she says

'But it's double the fun, double the love' Kevin says as he strokes Bella's arm

"Maybe you're right" Dianna says as she strokes Tori's arm

Both the dogs were interested in who the new people were that were in the house

"Sophie this is Isabella" Kevin says showing Sophie Isabella

"And this is Victoria" Dianna says as she introduces Victoria to Arthur

Once the dogs got to know to the new people are they seem contented with it. Once the sun was set Kevin and Dianna took the girls in to get ready for bed,

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First Night**


	2. First night home

**First night home**

"Okay Victoria it's time to get ready for bed" Dianna says as she takes Victoria in the house to get her ready for bed

'Same goes for you Isabella" Kevin says following Dianna into the house to get Isabella ready for bed

"I think after mommy and daddy get you guys ready for bed mommy will feed the both of you, and daddy will read you a bedtime and sing you a lullaby, and the both of us will tuck you guys in for your first night at home" Dianna says undressing Victoria quickly before she wakes up

"Okay Isabella daddy going to put you in your purple pajamas and mommy going to feed you and I will read and sing to you and your sister and then mommy and me will tuck you guys in your bassinets" he says undressing Isabella

"When you done with Isabella bring her in the bedroom and I will feed her" Dianna says taking Tori into the master bedroom to nurse her

"We'll be right there" he calls back

Since it was a warm night Kevin put Bella in light pajamas so she wouldn't be too hot, and after he had her ready for bed he took her to Dianna

"I hope you didn't forget about the bet tonight you get up with the girls for the late night feedings, and I will sleep" Dianna says with a smile as she guides Bella to the other side

"I didn't forget did you pump some for tonight" he asks her

"Yes I pumped plenty if you run out wake me up okay' she says with a smile

"Will do" he says as Dianna hands him Victoria to be burped

"I'm going to go in the nursery to get settled with a book' he says leaving the master bedroom

"Okay I'll see you after Bella is done nursing" Dianna calls back

"Since tonight is the first night you and your sister is going to be hearing a bedtime story daddy going to start off with some nursery rhymes" he says as he grabs the nursery rhymes book and settles in one of the glider rocking chairs

"I think you're done Bella once mommy burps you she will take you across the hall to the nursery where daddy is going to read some nursery rhymes tonight' she says as she puts Bella on her shoulder and starts burping her

Once Bella burped Dianna took her across the hall and got settled in the other glider with her, so Kevin could start reading the nursery rhymes to the girls. He read three blind mice, old Mother Hubbard, humpty dumpty, little Miss Muffet, and the lullaby he sang that night is Are you sleeping

"I think the girls are sound asleep let's take them to the bedroom and lay them in the bassinets" Dianna says quietly

"Yeah let's and then we can get a shower together and get ready for bed and go to bed cause tomorrow I have to shoot" Kevin says quietly

Once Kevin and Dianna put the girls down they set off to shower together, and get ready for bed, and go to bed

"Night sweetie I love you" Dianna says getting into bed

"Night darling love you too" Kevin says getting into bed and taking off his glasses

Kevin got about two hours of sleep before the girls decided to wake up and wanting to be fed

"Okay girls daddy coming" he says getting out of bed and putting on his glasses to go tend to the girls needs

Kevin figured out a way to maneuver to the kitchen with both girls in his arms, and once he got there he set the girls on their bumper pillows, so he could go to the fridge and get the breast milk that Dianna pumped before they were born, and this afternoon

"Okay here we are your midnight snack" he says as he brings to bottles to where the girls were

He feeds Victoria with one hand and Isabella with the other hand. Once both girls were fed he took them to the nursery to change them and put them back in their bassinets for two more hours, and went back to bed

(Two hours later)

Okay girls mommy and daddy coming" Kevin and Dianna say getting out of bed to tend to the girls needs

Kevin and Dianna each got a daughter and took them to the kitchen to feed them

"Kevin how did you do this the first time" Dianna asks with a yawn

"Lets just say I put them in their bumper warmed up two bottles and fed them with both hand" he says with a yawn

"Oh" she says burping Bella

Once the girls were fed once aging the new parents went back to bed to get two more hours of sleep

(Two hours laters)

The girls woke up for their really early morning feeding, so Kevin fed them, changed them and put them back to bed

(Two more hours later)

This time when Kevin got up to feed them he stood up and got ready for work, and made Dianna breakfast in bed, and took it to her

"Dianna I made you breakfast" he says bringing her breakfast

"Thank you babe you are the best" she says as she takes a bite of her food

"You look tired babe you sure you're going to be okay to go to set" she asks him

"Yeah I was expecting this when we brought the girls home I learned to sleep when they sleep' he says with a yawn

"You going to take them to set with you today?" she asks him

"Yeah I'm planning on it' he says

"Well you better get going' she says

"Yeah I better aren't you coming too?" he asks

"Yeah Ryan wants me back as well" she says getting out of bed to get dressed

"I think the girls first night went well" Kevin says picking up Victoria and taking her to the nursery to get dressed

"Yeah I think it did too" Dianna says

Once Kevin had gotten the girls dressed and in their carriers, and Dianna was dressed and had the diaper bag with her they headed out to the van to go to the Glee set

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Girls first day on set**


	3. First day on set

**First day on set**

Kevin pulled into his spot on the and got out to help Dianna out before getting the girls out

"Okay Dianna easy does it" he says as she gets out of the car

"Thanks Kevin you are the best" she says as she gets out of the van slowly

"No problem that's what I'm here for support cause you have about thirty stitches in you from the girls birth" he says as he closes her door and opens both side doors to get the girls out

"Did you want me to get the stroller out?" she asks him

"No sweetie you are on light duty let me get it" he says operating the automatic door that opens the trunk

Once both girls were out they headed to their big trailer to get ready for their first scenes of the day, and when they got there Dianna unlocked the door while Kevin brought the girls in and set them on the couch

"I'll get ready first since it's gonna take me longer to get Quinn's costume on" she says going into the bathroom to change into Quinn

"Take your time I'm sure Artie can wait a few minutes' he says as he gets Bella out of her carrier since she started to fuss

"Thanks babe" Dianna calls back

"Okay Bella do you want to see daddy's costume that he is wearing today huh" he asks the little girl that was in his arms

"Even though your eyes can't see color yet daddy will describe the colors that are in his costume" he says as he starts with the color vest that Artie is wearing in that scene

Once Dianna was done getting ready Kevin went in quickly and changed into Artie's costume, and when he was they the little family started heading to set

"Is Artie wheelchair on set?" Dianna asks as she pushes the girls

"Yeah every night I park it in the choir room before I leave, and it should still be there" he says as they enter the set

"Surprise Welcome back Dianna & Kevin" everyone in the choir room says altogether in a quiet voice

"This is a shock I didn't expect to be welcome back like this" she says putting the girls stroller where the rest of them were

"Well it seemed only fitting to give you guys this kind of welcome back welcome" Corey says with a smile

"Thanks everyone this means a lot really' she says as she begins to tear up

"It's okay everyone it's only the hormones that are still in her system" Kevin says comforting Dianna

"Well everyone we got a lot to get done today, so could everyone with babies please follow me" Ryan says as he leads the cast to three separate locations

"This room on the right is where the strollers and carriers will go since we don't use this classroom anyways it the stroller room" Ryan says

"And the room right across from it is the playroom space where the kids can play during shooting" he says before leading the group down the hall to the last location

"This room is the crib room where the little ones can nap during shooting, and there are rocking chairs all over the place, so the new parents can rock, plus every crib has that child name above it, and also there is a changing table besides each crib" he says before going back to the choir room to finish setting up

Kevin and Dianna go to where the twins are going to be and find that Ryan forgot a crib for Isabella

"Dianna shouldn't you guys have two cribs for the girls" Amber says as she approaches the shock parents

"Yeah even though they are identical they should still be close together" Dianna says as she begins to look for Isabella's crib

Kevin was not very happy that Ryan put Isabella's crib someplace else

Since the babies were still sleeping the new parents put the newborns in their proper crib, and Kevin put Victoria in her crib and held Isabella in his arms

"Kevin you could put Bella with Olivia we don't mind" Naya says

"Or Meadow" Amber says

"Or Alexandria" Harry says

"Thanks guys it's best if I keep Bella with me for now" Kevin says as he gives Bella a kiss on her forehead before wheeling back to the choir room in a rage

"Hang on Kevin I'm right behind you" Jenna says as she goes after her friend

"Mr. Murphy I have a question for you and that is why does Isabella have a crib in the crib room with the others" Kevin says angrily

"I got one for her, but I put it someplace else" he says as he leaves

"I can't believe him" Kevin says angrily

"What happened Kevin" Jenna asks

"Well he said he got one for, but he put it someplace else instead of with her sister" Kevin says hitting the arm rest of the wheelchair

"Don't worry I'm sure Dianna will find it until then she can sleep with one of the other girls, and this time she is sleeping with Allie" Jenna says taking Bella from Kevin

When Jenna leaves Kevin begins to cry to himself

(Meanwhile somewhere on set)

"Hey Dianna I didn't know you guys were coming back so soon" Jane says as she sees Dianna search for something

"Well Ryan wanted us back ASAP so now I am in search of Isabella's crib cause Ryan put it someplace other than the nursery" Dianna says as she keep looking

"I think I may know where her crib is I'll show you" Jane says as she leads the way to Isabella's crib

"Why did Ryan put Isabella's crib in Mr. Schue's apartment" Dianna says angrily

"I don't know all I know is that I know for a fact you and Kevin like to keep the girls together. So if you like you could move her crib where Tori's crib is, or you could move Tori's crib down here with her sister" Jane says as she comforts Dianna who started to cry for the second time that day

"I think I would like Tori's crib to be down here" Dianna says wiping away the tears

"Okay I'll have the men move it as soon as possible" Jane says

The scenes Kevin and Dianna shot that day were not happy ones, but angry and sad ones, so Ryan told Kevin to go back to his trailer and come back with a better look on his face, and they will redo the scenes again. Instead of going back to his trailer Kevin went down to the playroom to play with Tori

"Kevin you look pissed dude what happened" Corey asks when Kevin enters the playroom

"Let's just say Ryan made me so made, so he told me to go get a better look on my face and come back, and we'll do the scenes again" Kevin says as he goes to where Tori was

"Let's just say Ryan didn't put Isabella's crib with Victoria's crib" Jenna says

"Oh" Corey says as he goes back to playing with Ethan

Kevin did come back with a better look on his face after he played with Victoria for a couple of minutes, and finished the scenes happier than ever, and when he was done he went to where the girl's room were

"Hey Dianna how's Isabella" he asks when he enters the room

"Not well I can't get her to stop crying for some reason maybe you could do something to help calm her down while I go shoot" Dianna says as she leaves

"What's wrong Bella something troubling daddy's girl huh" he says to her in a calming tone

When she hears her daddy's voice her cries start to calm

"How about we go over the rocking chair and rock a little bit until mommy comes back from doing her scenes huh' he says to her as he heads towards the rocking chair

He starts singing some lullaby that he comes to mind right off the bat and she starts to calm down more

"It's okay pretty girl daddy here nothing going to hurt you" he says to her

When Dianna comes back, and Kevin hands Isabella off to her, and Isabella doesn't want to go to her mommy for some reason

"It's okay Dianna I'll take her with me" he says as he gets back into Artie's wheelchair with her and her stuffed toy that Grant got for her and a bottle and headed for set. Once they left Victoria woke up and wanting to be fed

"Okay Victoria mommy's coming" Dianna says going to tend to Victoria's needs

After Kevin was done shooting he took Isabella to the dance studio for her first dance lesson

"Okay Bella you are going to see how daddy gets those sweet wheelchair moves' he says taking her up the steps to the studio

"Kevin did you bring Bella" Zach says when he sees Kevin bring Bella to the studio

"Yes I did, so this is Miss Isabella Harmony McHale" Kevin says introducing the little girl to Zach

"She is gorgeous she looks like you Kevin" Zach says

"Thank you Zach that means a lot" Kevin says shedding a tear

Since Kevin had to rehearse a dance number Zach held Bella for him, and Zach even tried to make Isabella dance

After Kevin was done in the dance studio he took Isabella to the recording studio to record a song that was going to be used in the episode that they were shooting that day, and once he was done in the recording studio he went back to where Dianna and Victoria were at

"Dianna you ready to home' he asks when he comes in

"Yeah let's get out of here before something else happens, and Ryan hurts Isabella anymore" she says getting up and heading for their trailer

Dianna changed into her clothes while Kevin loaded the girls up and grabbed his clothes and put them in the van, and he will change when he got home

Let's go Kevin before Ryan sees us' she says wiping away her tears

"Okay let's tonight I'm going to drive how Artie would drive if he had his legs' he says starting up the van

"You're serious you're going home as Artie' she says with a chuckle

"Yeah I am after what happened on set today I don't feel like changing back into my street clothes so I am going home as Artie" he says

When they pulled in Kevin got the girls and Dianna fed them, and after they were fed Kevin and Dianna put them to bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter First month and shots**


	4. One month

**One month & shots**

Victoria & Isabella were two days away from turning a month old and they were growing like weeds

"Hey Tori how's daddy's other pretty girl doing this morning" Kevin asks her

"How about you Bella you doing okay too" he asks the other daughter before he goes into the bathroom to do his morning routine while Dianna slept

Once he was done he sees that Dianna is getting up

"Morning' he says creeping up behind her

"Morning' she says back

After Dianna got up her and Kevin grabbed the girls and took them into the nursery to get dressed, and after the girls were dressed Kevin made them breakfast

"Do you have to go to set today" she asks him

"Nope Artie is not needed for awhile, so I can stay home and be with you and the girls" he says taking a bite of his breakfast

"Oh could you watch them cause I'm going to do some laundry" she says taking another bite of her breakfast

"Sure no problem I would love to spend some quality time with my girls' he says between bites

After breakfast Kevin does the dishes while Dianna starts the laundry, and after the dishes are done he picks the girls up and takes them to their room to play for a little bit

"Okay girls while mommy is doing some housework daddy is going to play with you until you go down for your morning nap" he says laying them on the play gym

Tori and Bella loved being on the mat until they started getting sleepy and began to close their little eyes

"Okay Tori you first' he says picking up the little girl gently carefully not to wake her from her slumber, and laying her in her crib

"You're next Bella' he says picking her up and laying her in her crib

Before he left the nursery he turned on both the girls mobiles, and grabbed the baby monitors, so if one of them wake up he can hear them

"The girls went right down" he says existing the nursery

"That's good you want to put the dogs out while I turn on our robot vacuum to vacuum the house" she asks him

"Sure Arthur, Sophie do you guys have to go out" he calls from the patio doors

When Arthur and Sophie hears this they come running, and Kevin lets the out for ten minutes before they come back in the house

"Dianna do you need anything else done?" he asks her

"Not right now the girls are still sleeping how about we work on their baby books

"Sounds like a plan to me" he says going into the master bedroom to get the girls books

Kevin and Dianna worked on the girl's books until they woke up two hours later

(Two days later)

"Guess what girls today you turn one month old" Kevin says getting up with the girls

"Morning Kevin are the girls up?" Dianna asks

"Yes they are and they seem hungry" he says picking up Tori and handing her to Dianna so she can feed her

"While you sister eats her breakfast how about daddy changes your diaper and gets you ready" he says to Isabella as he takes her to the nursery to change her

"Since your stump has fallen off now daddy can see that little belly button" he says tickling her as he gets her ready for the day

"Here Bella" he says entering the master with her

"Just in time cause Tori is done and needs changing" Dianna says hand Tori to Kevin while accepting Bella

"Okay Tori your turn" he says taking her in the nursery to get ready for the day

Once the girls were both fed and dressed Kevin and Dianna laid them in the bassinet while they ate, and after breakfast Kevin and Dianna played with their girls

"Okay girls how about some playtime with mommy and daddy" Dianna says as she picks up Tori from the bassinet

Dianna play with Tori on the play gym, and Kevin plays with Bella with the developmental toys that were in the room

"You looking at the shapes sweetie-pie" Dianna says as she see Tori playing with the shapes

"Don't worry soon enough you'll be able to grab those toys and mommy and daddy will have to change them and put new ones on for you and your sister to grab onto" she says as she watches Tori play

"Even though you can't physically play with these Bella daddy going to help you with your motor skills a little bit, and then daddy going to stand you up to see if you can walk a little bit" he says to Bella as they play for a little bit

After about thirty minutes they switch

"Your turn on the mat now Bella" he says as he lays her on the mat to play for a little bit

"How about we play with Mr. Butterfly for a little bit" Dianna says as she sits Tori on her lap

"You like the toys Bella" Kevin says as he sees her reach for the toys that were above her

"Is it okay if Tori joins Bella she doesn't seem interested in Mr. Butterfly right now" Dianna says as she lays Tori next to her sister

"Sure not at Bella is just having fun reaching for the objects above her that's all" he response back

"How about mommy playing with your cute little toes" Dianna asks Tori

Tori just response with a coo sound

"Kevin you should do it to Bella I'm sure she would like it" Dianna says to Kevin as she begins to count Tori's toes

"I'm not so sure right now Dianna I'm just going to let her play for a while, and while you are feeding Victoria I might do it with her" he says with a smile

"That sounds good" Dianna says as she goes back to playing with Victoria

(A week later)

"I can't believe this I can't seem to find a pediatrician for the girls right now" Dianna says as she gets off the phone

"What happened to the one that we had in the hospital" Kevin says sitting next to her

"Well he decided to move to another state without telling any of his patients, so I am stuck now finding a new one" she says as she puts her head in her hands

"When I was coming home from set the other day I saw a new pediatrician whose name is Dr. Nebraska it said on the door she was fresh out of residency, and looking for new patients" he says with a smile

"Can you call her to see if we can get the girls in?" she asks him

"Sure hello is this Dr. Nebraska's office" he asks the receptionist

"Yes it is" the receptionist says on the other line

"Well my name is Kevin McHale and I have two one month old daughters and I was wondering when can Dr. Nebraska see them" he asks her

"Well since the office won't be ready for another two weeks we can pencil them in on opening day" the receptionist says

"Okay we'll take that and the girls names are Victoria and Isabella McHale they are identical twins" he says

"Okay we have them in see you in two weeks for a check-up, and their shots" the receptionist says on the phone

"See you then that didn't take long" he says as he hangs up the phone

"Thanks you're the best" she says hugging him

"No problem" he says hugging her back

A few minutes later the girls wake up

"Okay girls daddy and mommy coming" they say together as they get off the couch and heading for the master

"Okay Belle tummy time" Dianna says picking the little girl up from her bassinet

'You too Tori" Kevin says picking the other little girl up from her bassinet

"It's hard believe the girls are a month old already" Dianna says putting Bella on the ball

'Yeah l know it seems like yesterday we were holding them in our arms" Kevin says putting Tori on the other ball

During tummy time that day the girls started holding their head up a little bit

"Oh my gosh Dianna look at Tori" he says in shock

"Yeah Bella doing the same thing" Dianna says

"At least their head muscles are getting stronger" he says with a smile

"Yeah they are" Dianna says taking Bella off the ball and putting her on the play gym

"Tori do you want to join your sister huh" he says putting her next to her sister on the play gym

"Hello Isabella you having fun huh" he asks her after he has set Tori down

Isabella gives her dad the biggest smile ever

"You smiling for daddy huh pretty girl" Dianna says when she sees Bella smile for the first time

"I guess she is let me try it on Victoria, and see if she smiles as well hey Victoria you having fun playing with your sister" he asks the other little girl

Victoria also gives her daddy a big gummy smile

"Well it's a two for one deal huh both girls started putting their head up, and now their smiling best day ever in my book" he says sitting back and watching the girls play

"Every day is a good day when I see you with the girls" Dianna says snuggling up to him

"I know' he says as he pulls her in for an embrace

(A week later)

Dianna was on set filming as Quinn and Kevin was at home with the girls

"Would you like to hear the music that mommy and daddy do on the show" he asks them one day when they were in the kitchen sitting in their bouncer

The girls response with coos

"I take that as a yes" he says putting on the first song that they did together

When he goes over to check on the girls he sees that Tori is making a face

"Okay Tori daddy will change you just stay there Bella and daddy will be back in a few minutes" he says picking up Tori and taking her to the nursery to change her

(Two days later)

"Okay girls here we are at your new doctor" Dianna says getting Tori out of her car seat

"I hope she can tell the girls apart' Kevin says as he pushes the stroller

"Don't worry she will this time I put Victoria's shirt on that has her name on, and Isabella has her name on her shirt" Dianna says as they approach the office

"Well we must be her first patients cause this place is quiet" Kevin says when they enter the office

"Yeah look on the bright side the waiting room is inviting with a play area in the corner" Dianna says as she approaches the window

"Yes Victoria and Isabella McHale to see Dr. Nebraska" Dianna says to the receptionist

"Okay do you guys have insurance?" the receptionist asks her

'Yes we do" Dianna says pulling out their insurance card

"Thank you we will call you back in a few seconds" the receptionist says handing Dianna back the insurance

"We must we her first patients cause she doesn't have anybody yet" she says as her phone rings

"Yes Amber what's up" Dianna says as she answers the phone and steps outside to take the call

"Apparently mommy just got a phone call don't worry she'll be back girls" he tells them when they start making a face

"Victoria and Isabella" the nurse says from the doorway

"Come on girls we can go back and wait for mommy back there" he says pushing the stroller

"Since Victoria and Isabella are Dr. Nebraska's first patients they get a stuffed unicorn" the nurse says handing Kevin two purple unicorns

When the nurse leaves to make another folder Dianna comes into the exam room

"Sorry about that babe Amber called and she needed a pediatrician for Meadow, so I recommended her to Dr. Nebraska" Dianna says as she enter the exam room

'That's okay we're just getting ready to weigh the girls" Kevin says

"I'll do Victoria and you can do Bella" Dianna says with a smile

"Sounds like a plan" he says putting the unicorns at the bottom of the stroller

"Okay mom can you lay Victoria down on the scale" the nurse asks nicely when she comes back in the room

"Okay sweetie mommy going to lay you down se we can see how much you weigh" Dianna says laying Victoria down on the scale

"She is ten pounds even and now to measure her" the nurse says measuring Victoria's head and her length

"She has definitely grown a little bit didn't you" the nurse says to Victoria

"Okay Bella your turn" Kevin says laying Bella down on the scale

When Bella was placed on the scale she didn't like it at all

"What's wrong Bella you don't like this I'll be quick with the measuring" the nurse says as she measures Isabella quickly

"It's okay daddy didn't go anywhere he is right here" he says picking her up and comforting her

"Dr. Nebraska will be in soon" the nurse says as she leaves

"If Bella doesn't like to be measure she will definitely hate the shots" Dianna says with a chuckle

"I don't want to think about that now" Kevin says as he plays with Bella

"Good afternoon my name is Dr. Nebraska and this must be Victoria, and this must be Isabella" the doctor says as she figures out the twins

"You're correct this is Victoria and that is Isabella" Dianna says with a smile

"Well Victoria do you want to be first to get a checkup" Dr. Nebraska asks

Victoria gives the doctor a big grin

"Okay come on up and me see if your healthy" Dr. Nebraska says as she begins examining Tori

After she has examined Tori she tries to examine Bella, but Bella didn't want to go with the doctor

"You shy Bella" Kevin asks her

Bella just looks up at her daddy

"See Bella I'm friendly I'll show you I'll give daddy a checkup to show I am friendly" Dr. Nebraska says as she examines Kevin

"See it's not so bad sweetie if you want to stay in daddy's arms that's fine' he says to her

Bella lets Dr. Nebraska examine her as well after her examination she gave both girls a balloon, and a stuff animal from the animal bin that was in the room to hold onto while she gave them their shots

"This next part I'm sure they won't like me for it's time for the shots, and Bella would you like to go first this time" she asks the little girl

Bella let's the doctor give her shots, but they were in the leg, so she wasn't happy at all during the procedure so she screamed really loud, and Dianna could look when Bella was getting her shot

"There we you were so brave for that you get a sticker" Dr. Nebraska says as she pulls out a sticker for Bella

"Now you Victoria" Dr. Nebraska says as she gives Tori her shots

When Tori got her shots Bella reaches out and grabbed her sister's hand, and Dianna didn't look again

"You were brave so you get a sticker as well" Dr. Nebraska says handing Tori a sticker

"That went better than expected" Dianna says as she puts Tori in her car seat

"Yeah it did plus the doctor gave the girls a stuffed unicorn" he says giving Bella her unicorn

"She did" Dianna says

"Yeah here is Tori's unicorn" he says handing Dianna Tori's unicorn before loading the stroller up in the van

**Review**

**Next Chapter: Two months**

**I will be breaking down the chapters by months, so you guys can see the girls develop, and see their personalities come out, and I might do a chapter where the girls get their pictures taken for the first time.**

**This is how the girls look they both have Kevin's eyes and smile, and Dianna's hair, nose, and ears**


	5. Two months old

Two months old

Victoria and Isabella have just turned two months old, and were healthy as can be for two month old twins.

"Tonight girls you guys start sleeping in your cribs" Kevin says after he has sang them a lullaby

"Yes since you guys have outgrown the bassinets it's time to sleep in your own cribs" Dianna says as she tucks Tori in for the night

"So good night we will see you guys in the morning" he says as he gives each girl a kiss on the forehead before turning on the mobile above them and turning on the night light

"Night girls we love you" Dianna says as she leaves the room

"That went better than I thought" he says as he enters their master bedroom

"Yeah I can't believe they're growing up soon they are going to be crawling, talking, walking, then we are potty training them, and soon they are off to preschool, and later they are off to kindergarten" she says as she gets her pajamas on

"Dianna easy let's enjoy them as they are and later down the road we can look forward to that, and maybe add another baby to the mix when the girls are older" he says as he gets into bed

"Yeah you're right we should just enjoy the girls as they are, and look forward to the other milestones later on, and when the girls are older we could add another baby to the mix maybe another little girl you are great with the girls" she says getting into bed next to him

"Yeah I would love to have another daddy's girl, so when the girls are maybe in preschool we could start trying for another one" he says taking off his glasses and turning off the lights

(The next morning)

"Morning sweetie' he says getting up and putting on his glasses

"Morning do you hear that?" she asks him

"Yeah I think what I think it is" he says as he kisses her

"The girls slept through the night without waking up' she says getting out of bed to get dressed

"Yeah I think they did I take that as a good sign" he says getting up to get ready to go to set

Dianna finishes getting dressed, and goes check on the girls

"Morning girls you sleep well I bet you did I could tell by that smile that's on your face' she says as she picks Tori up first, and then she picks Bella up so she can nurse them

"Dianna breakfast will be ready for you when you are done nursing the girls" he says from the doorway to the girl's room

"Thanks Kevin" she says as she goes back to nursing the girls

Kevin makes French toast with fresh fruit, and orange juice for breakfast

"Smells great darling" she says sitting down to take a bite of her French toast

"I'm going to take Victoria to set, so you and Bella can have a girl's day together" he says as he takes a bite of his breakfast

"We might as well go with you cause Quinn has to do some scenes as well" she says as she takes another bite of breakfast

"Okay you can do the dishes while I'll get the girls ready" he says as he puts his plate in the sink

"Sounds like a plan since tomorrow I see Dr. Buick to get my stitches removed" she says getting up to do the dishes

Once the dishes were done Kevin and Dianna loaded the girls up in the van, and headed off to set, and on the way to set Kevin and Dianna could hear the girls coo to each other in the backseat

"We're here girls" he says parking the van and opening the trunk to get the stroller out

Once the girls were secured in the stroller the family of four headed for the trailer to get ready for the scenes that needed to be shot, and since the girls were just cast to play Mr. Schue's and Miss Pillsbury daughter they had to get them ready as well

"I'm going to get the girls ready for their first scene while you get dressed as Artie" Dianna calls when Kevin steps into the restroom to get ready

"Tori you first sweet girl" she says as she lifts the little girl from her carrier

When Dianna was getting Tori ready Tori decided to roll on her right side for her mommy

"Tori you rolled for the first time" Dianna says as she tries to keep Tori still as she tries to dress her

"Did I miss anything" he asks when he comes out dressed as Artie

"Well Tori just rolled for the first time from her back to her right side" she says

"She did she well for that you get to come to set with daddy a little bit while mommy gets Bella ready' he says picking Tori up and existing the trailer with the happy baby

Before Kevin takes Tori to set he goes gets his make-up done, and then he goes to set

"Since daddy has to go shoot some scenes daddy going to put you in the playroom to play for a little bit" he says putting Victoria next to some toys to play with

Once her daddy leaves the room Tori screams at the top of her lungs

"You don't like daddy leaving you alone don't you pretty girl come on daddy will take you along with him, and maybe daddy's boss won't know you're there" he says picking her up and rolling back to the choir room with her in his lap

"Since mommy don't have to shoot her scenes for a while how about we play for a little bit" Dianna says to Isabella

Isabella loves playing with both her mommy and her daddy she especially loves playtime with mommy the best, and there are days she loves playtime with daddy

"Sorry Ryan Tori did not want me to leave her alone" Kevin says rolling into the choir room with Tori on his lap

"That's okay Kevin the scene I have to do next has to do with Tori it's okay you brought her in" Matt says smiling

"So it's okay if she stays on my lap for this scene?" Kevin asks

"Yeah Kevin and then when the scene is over she will just go with Matt" Ryan says

"Okay Tori you get to stay with daddy for this scene" he says as he hugs her close

During the whole scene Tori stays with her daddy until she had to go with her on screen daddy

"Well Tori is with Matt doing her scenes, and when Matt is done with her he will bring her back when she is done" Kevin says rolling into the playroom with Dianna and Bella

"Bella look who's here its daddy" Dianna says as she puts Bella on Kevin's lap

"Hey sweet girl you having fun with mommy huh?" he asks her

"I'll be back I got to go do my scenes I'll see you in a bit" Dianna says getting up and kissing both Kevin and Bella

"Since it's just you and me Bella how about we play for a bit more before daddy gives you a bottle and puts you down for your nap" he says taking her over to some toys

Isabella did not want to play anymore, so Kevin gave her bottle

"It's okay baby girl if you don't want to play anymore daddy fine with giving you your bottle" he says sitting in the rocking chair and feeding her

Once Bella was fed Kevin burped her and changed her and put her down for her nap

"Have a good nap baby girl daddy will see you when you wake up" he says tucking her in as she closed her little eyes

"Kevin here's Tori don't worry Jayma fed her and I changed her in the scenes that we had to do" Matt says bringing a sleeping Tori back to her daddy

'Thanks Matt I see you in a little bit" Kevin says as he tucks Tori in for her nap

(That evening)

Dianna & Kevin and the girls were done shooting for the day so they headed home for some supper and to go to bed

(The next day)

Dianna took Bella out shopping leaving Victoria with her daddy

"Well Tori it's just you and me since it's a nice day how about I take you to the park, so you can swing for the first time" he says grabbing her little sun hat from the nursery

After he has put her little sun hat on he put her in the stroller, and they were off to the park

"Hey Kevin over here" Mark says waving his hand to his co- star

"Look Tori it's Olivia" Kevin says as he moves the Minnie mouse stroller over to where Mar, Harry, and Chris were with their daughter

"I love the little sun hat on her Kevin" Chris says when he get Tori out of the stroller and putting her in the little baby swing

"I take it Dianna picks out all their clothes" Harry says as he pushes Allie

"No this morning I picked out both outfits for the girls" Kevin says smiling

"You did her outfit looks amazing on her" Mark says

"Well Olivia's does too" Kevin response back

"Thanks her shirt says "Daddy's little troublemaker" Mark says smiling

"We should do this more often with our girls" Harry says

"Yeah it will be hard to push both Tori and Bella" Kevin says with a weird look on his face

Kevin stays at the park with Tori until she started getting cranky for her nap

"Well that's my cue guys see you guys later" Kevin says buckling Tori in and heading home

"Okay baby girl we're home now you can go down for your nap" he says getting a very unhappy Tori out of her stroller

"Did daddy forget to burp you when he gave you your bottle at the park" he says when he puts her down, and she continues to cry

He gives her some pats on the back to release any gas bubbles she might have, and she still wasn't happy

"Let's see if you need a diaper change sweet pea" he says laying her on the changing table to change her

He finally figures out her trouble, and takes care it

"There we daddy figured out what was troubling his little girl and made her all better for her nap" he lays laying her back in her crib and she closes her pretty eyes

"Thank goodness that's over I just hope Bella never gets backed up like that" he says to himself as he goes to the couch to see what's on television

"Kevin we're home" Dianna calls as she comes into the house with a sleeping Bella in her arms

"Hey how was your girls day out" he asks her as he grabs a sleeping Bella from her arms

"Great Bella was so perfect she behaved great she didn't fuss or anything" she says bringing in the bags

"Tori was the same didn't fuss all day until we got, and she did not want to go down for her nap I thought I got all the gas bubbles out her, and it did, so I thought she needed a diaper change, and she did, so she had trouble going, so I had to help her go" he says al in one breath

"My poor baby is she alright?" Dianna asks

"Yeah she fine when I relieved her she was all better" he said with a smile

"I think Bella going to need to wear a bib for a while cause she is starting to drool big time" Dianna says

"Okay will do" he says as he takes Bella to the nursery to put her down

Kevin helps Dianna bring in the rest of the bags, and together they sit and enjoy the silence before the girls wake up again

(Later that afternoon)

Good afternoon McHale residence Dianna speaking" she says when she picks up the phone

"Hey Dianna its Cindy from Dr. Buick's office I know you are supposed to come in today to get your stitches removed, and I'm sorry to say that Dr. Buick had to go make a few deliveries, and he wants to reschedule your appointment for tomorrow" Cindy says on the phone

"That's fine Cindy it's no big deal" Dianna says

"That's great Dianna we will see you tomorrow" Cindy says as she hangs up the phone

"Perfect Kevin you get the girls all to yourself tomorrow cause I get my stitches out" Dianna calls from the kitchen

"Was that Dr. Buick on the phone" he says existing the nursery

"Yeah he has to go make some deliveries, and he rescheduled my appointment for tomorrow" she says cuddling next to him on the couch

"Perfect I'm going to go take the girls to the park before I go to set later on in the day" he says cuddling her

(The next day)

"Bye my sweet girls mommy will miss you" she says existing the house

"Okay girls you ready for your first trip together to the park before we head to set" he asks them

Tori and Bella give their daddy a big gummy smile

"I take that as a yes" he says as he begins to load the girls up in the van to take them to the park

(Ten minutes later)

"We're here girls before I get you out mommy will be mad at daddy if I didn't put your sun hat on you" he says getting out to get the stroller out and to put their little sun hats on them before setting them in the stroller

"Tori you go in the first swing, and Bella you go in the swing and daddy will push both of you at the same time" he says as he begins to push both girls in the swings

While they were swinging Tori and Bella smiled up a storm, and Kevin got a picture of it to show Dianna later

The trio stayed at the park for thirty minutes before heading to set for the rest of the afternoon

(The next day)

Kevin was alone with Isabella cause Dianna took Victoria out to do some shopping

"Well Bella do you want to go a walk pretty girl?" he asks her

She response with a gummy smile

"I take that as a yes" he says as he picks her up and puts her in the princess stroller

"Sophie you want to go for a walk too" he asks his dog

Sophie comes running towards him

"I'll get you leashed up, and I'll take you for a bit of a walk with Bella" he says leashing her up

During the walk Bella was awake the entire time, and was trying to reach for objects that were out of her reach, and Kevin took Bella and Sophie to a dog park that was by their house

"You want to play Sophie?" he asks her when he reaches down and grabs a Frisbee from the bottom of the stroller

Kevin and Bella played with Sophie for thirty minutes before heading home to drop off Sophie, so he could take Bella to a regular playground to let her swing on the swings for a bit

"Here we are Bella daddy's going to push you on the swings for a little bit" he says as he gets her out of the stroller and puts her in the swing

While he was swinging her she was having a great time with her daddy, and after thirty minutes he took her back home for her afternoon nap

"There we go Bella we're home again daddy going to put you on the play gym, so you can tucker yourself out" Kevin says laying Bella down on the play gym and sitting down next to her

As soon as Kevin put Bella on the play gym she went from her back to her right side to face her daddy

"Did you roll over Bella, so you can see daddy better baby girl" he says

Bella gives her daddy a big gummy smile

"Now both of you are rolling soon you guys will be completely rolling, so mommy and daddy have to keep their eye on the both of you" he says as he tickles her belly

After ten minutes Bella started getting tired, and Kevin gave her a bottle and put her down

"Hey Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming in the house with a awake Victoria

"Hew sweetie hey Tori did you have a good day with mommy" he says as he takes her from Dianna

"Yeah we did I tried to hide her from the paparazzi which was real hard cause they were all over the place" she says as she brings in Tori's stroller

"Bella's down for her nap, and I should put Tori down as well" he says taking Tori to the nursery

"She was getting sleepy in the car on the way home" Dianna says as she heads back out to grab the bags from the trunk

"Have a good nap sweet girl daddy will see you when you wake up" he says kissing Tori as she shuts her little blue eyes

"While I was out I got some more bibs for the girls, dog food and treats for the dogs groceries and that's about it" she says bringing in the last bag into the house

"It sounds like you had a good day why don't you go lay down while I put everything away' he says as he kisses her

"That sounds like I good idea cause I don't feel well right now' she says as she goes lays down in the master bedroom for a few minutes

As Kevin puts everything away he hopes that Dianna is not pregnant again cause he doesn't want the third one to be so close to the girls in age

**Reviews make me happy**

**Next Chapter: Pregnancy scare and three months old**


	6. Attention

**Attention readers**

**With Valentine's day coming up I am going to be writing a Valentine's day chapter of the following stories**

**Our Gatekeeper (The Valentine's day chapter with Artie, Sammy, Anna, and Quinn)**

**Daddy's girls (Kevin & Dianna have a night away from the girls**

**The Glee cast Pregnancy Pact (The couples celebrate valentine's day)**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams (Kurt & Artie enjoy a night to themselves)**

**We are so getting back together (Artie & Tina celebrate Valentine's day) **

**Plus i apologize i don't have beta reader the only program that i have is microsoft word, and that's about it, but don't worry the next chapter of the Glee pregnancy pact will be up today along with daddy's girls, and We are so getting back together**


	7. Valentine's

**Kevin and Dianna's 1****st**** Valentine's as a couple**

Kevin just came home from a very long night of shooting, and he went to go check on the girls to see how they are, and when he enters the nursery he hears Tori crying at the top of her lungs

"What's wrong sweetie pie did you have a bad dream and it woke you up" he says picking her up and taking her out of the room to the living room to rock her for a little bit

"It's okay daddy does not have to go set tomorrow so he will stay home and take care of you" he says when he feels her forehead

Kevin walked around the living room area a couple times hoping to calm her cries a little bit so she could sleep, and when her cries did calm he went over to the couch to lay down with her

"Here we go sweetie you can lay down with daddy and he will rub your back until you fall asleep" he says taking the blanket and covering them up

He takes off his glasses and continues to rub her back until she falls asleep

(The next morning)

"Good morning Miss Bella how are you this morning did you sleep well I bet you did" Dianna says picking her up and changing her

Once Bella was freshly changed Dianna took to the kitchen to get her a bottle

"We have to be extra quiet cause daddy and Tori are still sleeping" she says putting Bella's bottle in the warmer and warming it up for her

Once the bottle was warmed Dianna went over and sat in the chair and fed Bella her breakfast

"Morning Dianna" he says waking up and putting on his glasses

"Morning did Tori wake up when you came home last night" she asked him

"Yeah right now she is not feeling too well she is feverish, congested, and just plain miserable" he says

"Since I have to go to set today do you mind watching the girls?" she asks him

"No I don't mind" he says sitting up and adjusting Tori in his arms

"Well I better go before Ryan gets mad" she says going to the bedroom and changing really fast and leaving the house to go to set

"Well Tori how's about I put you back in your crib to sleep for a little bit longer while I get your sister dressed" he says getting up and heading for the nursery

Once Tori was in her crib he got Bella dressed in a really pretty outfit and grabbing Tori's monitor just in case she woke up from her slumber

"Since your sister is asleep how about we play for a little bit huh pretty girl" he says to Bella

As soon as they started playing Tori woke up from her slumber

"Okay Tori daddy's coming" he says getting and going to the nursery to get her

While daddy was gone Bella crawled over to where Sophie was

"Okay Bella I'm back and look who I brought with me Tori" he says entering the living room

He looks around to see where Bella wondered off to

"Isabella Harmony what are doing over there with Sophie" he says scolding her

Bella just looks up at her daddy with her big blue eyes

"How could I not scold you when you are so beautiful with those eyes of yours" he says picking her up and brings her back over to the blanket to play

When Kevin put both girls down Tori clung onto him

"Okay sweetie daddy going to call grandma to see what I can give you to help you feel better since you're too young for medicine yet

"Hey mom it's me Victoria is sick and I do not know what to give her" he says when his mom picks up the phone

"Yeah she has a bit of a temp, and she is congested" he tells his mom on the phone

"Okay when Bella goes down for her morning nap I'll take her in the bathroom and let the steam from the hot water open her up and also have a cool wash cloth on her head at the same time to help bring down her temp" he tells his mom

After Kevin gets off the phone with his mom he takes Tori over to see if she would like to play with Bella

"Bella would you like to play with Tori for a little bit to make her feel better?" he asks her

Bella claps her hands in response

"Here we go Tori you can play with your sister while I get you some juice" he says getting up and going to the kitchen to get Tori's sippy cup

Bella and Tori played nicely until daddy brought them their sippy cups filled with the proper juice

"Here we go here's your apple juice, and Bella here's your grape juice" he says handing them their sippy cups

Both girls drank their juice happily and played until Bella went down for her nap

"Night sweetie daddy will see you when you wake up' he says when he tucks her in

"Now daddy is going to put your swimsuit on you, so your clothes don't get wet from the water" he says taking her over to the changing table to change her

Once she was in her swimsuit he went into his bedroom, and put on his swim trunks, and once he was in his swim trunks he took Tori into the bathroom and ran the water until he saw steam coming from the closed drapes

"I think the steam remedy is doing the job cause you sound better then you did earlier" he says when he hears her breathe

After ten minutes in the steam shower Kevin got her redressed and put her down for her nap with the humidifier going in the nursery

"Night sweetie hope you are feeling better when you wake up from your nap" he says tucking her in

"Hey Dianna don't worry I got everything control" he says when he sees that she is calling

"Okay I will be home in a few minutes cause Ryan needs you some scenes" she says going out to her car

"See you in a little bit" he says hanging up so she could drive

When he gets off the phone with Dianna he hears Tori wake up

"Okay Tori I'm coming' he says going back into the nursery to get her

"Mommy going to be home in a few minutes, so daddy can go to work" he says taking her in the living room to rock her

"Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming into the house

"In the living room" he calls back

"Mommy's here Tori" she says taking Tori from Kevin

"Yeah she woke up a little bit ago and she does not want to go back to sleep" he says getting up letting Dianna have the rocking chair

"Oh it's okay sweetie mommy's here now" she says as she starts to rock Tori

"Oh my goodness Tori you're burning up" Dianna says when she feels Tori's forehead

"I had a cool washcloth on her head earlier to help lower it earlier, I'm guessing the temp came back" he says

"Yeah can you get me the thermometer, so I can check it" she asks him

Kevin hands her the thermometer as he leaves to go to set

"Here we go sweetie mommy going to take your temperature" she says putting the thermometer in Tori's ear

"It looks like the remedy daddy tried on you didn't work" she says when she sees how high Tori' temperature is

Dianna called her mom for her remedy to lower Tori's temperature, and Dianna's mom tells her to call the doctor to see what the doctor prescribes to lower her temperature

"Hello Dr. Nebraska's office this is Dianna McHale and I'm calling in regards to my daughter Victoria and she has a temp of 101, and she is starting to bring up fluid" Dianna says on the phone

"Okay I'll take her to the emergency room, and Dr. Nebraska will meet us there" she says hanging up the phone

Dianna gets both girls ready to go, and she texts Kevin that she is dropping Bella off at the studio on the way to the hospital, and Kevin replies that is fine

"Hello pretty girl you get to spend some time with daddy while mommy takes Tori to get checked out" he says getting Bella out of the van

"Thanks Kevin I'll text you with updates what is going on with Tori" Dianna says as speeds off to the hospital

"Well Bella today is your luck today you get to come shopping with daddy while he goes shopping for mommy's Valentine's day present" he says heading back to set with the little girl in his arms

Bella plays with Allie and Meadow while her daddy shoot his scenes and afterwards he came to take her to his trailer so they could go shopping, and when he was back in his street clothes

"Here we go Bella daddy's gonna strap you in the stroller and we will be off for our shopping trip" he says buckling her in the stroller that he always has in his car

While they father/daughter were headed for the mall Kevin got a text update from Dianna about Tori

"Oh no it says here they are going to give Tori a cool bath in the hospital hoping that will bring her temp down" he says as he continues to push Bella who fell asleep in the stroller

Kevin went to two jewelry stores to pick out a locket that he could put a picture of the girls in, and a necklace and bracelet combo he could give her. After the jewelry store purchases he went to grab something to drink so he could keep shopping

"Okay sweetie while you nap daddy going to call mommy to see how Tori is" he says taking a seat on a bench that was in the mall, and parking the stroller next to him

"Hey Dianna just seeing if they brought Tori's temperature down any" he says when she picks up

"Kevin it's horrible they are going admit her cause they can't lower her temp" Dianna sobs on the phone

"Dianna calm down take a deep breath in and out and relax a little bit' he says

"Maybe you're right I over reacted a little bit, but Kevin she's our little girl and I don't want anything to happen to her" she sobs again

"I'll be right there let me finish up shopping and I will come straight to the hospital' he says getting off the phone with her

"Okay Bella you ready to go fast sleepy girl cause we got to finish up shopping for mommy and get to the hospital to see your sister" he says going in the direction of the candy shop

After the candy shop they went to the card store to pick out a nice bear

"Since you were good with daddy and slept and didn't make a peep at all you get a present" he says picking out something for both girls

After Kevin was finish shopping he loaded Bella in the car and set off to the hospital to be with Dianna and Tori

"Come here sweet girl let's go see mommy and Tori" he says getting Bella out of her car seat

Kevin and Bella start making their up to the emergency room entrance

"Hello could you tell me where Victoria McHale is?" Kevin asks the receptionist

Once the receptionist tells him where she is at Kevin heads in that direction, but first he made a pit stop to change Bella really quick, and once Bella was changed he heads to see Tori

"Hey babe" he says coming into the room and kissing Dianna

"Hey" she says kissing back

"Well where do we stand with her" he asks sitting down

"Well we tried everything to get her temp down, and once that treatment worked her temp spiked right back up, so Dr. Nebraska is going to admit her for a few days to get that temp back down to normal" Dianna says crying

"It's okay I'm here on the way I stopped and told Ryan we won't be in for a few days cause one of the girls was going to get admitted to the hospital" Kevin says hugging Dianna close

During the wait to be sent up to a room Victoria had to have an I.V put into her, so she could receive fluids so she his her arms from the nurse

"Tori you have to have it in you, so you get better sweetie pie" he says comforting her when she hides her arms from the nurse

"Dianna isn't your mom a nurse" he asks her

"Yeah I don't know if she is working today though" she response back

"You could go check and maybe Tori will let her grandma put an I.V in her" he says holding both girls

Dianna goes checks to see if her mom came on yet, and she has and she was in luck her mother was up in where Tori was going to be going, so she had her paged

"Hey Tori it's nana would you let me hook this I.V. in your arm so you can get better" her nana asks her

Tori leaves nana put the I.V in, and she didn't even move a muscle at all in front of her mommy and daddy

"While I'm down here I might as well take her up to her room you guys will love the room she is in" Dianna mom says smiling

Dianna carried Bella while Kevin carried Tori and her I.V pole

"Here we go here is the best room at CHOC children's hospital" Dianna mother says showing her daughter and son-in law where Tori is going to be staying

"Mom it's gorgeous there is plenty of light coming in the room" Dianna says entering the room

"Of course I am also her admitting nurse, and I am going to be her nurse the whole time she is here" her mom says smiling

Luckily Dianna mom knew the majority of the information to admit Tori to the hospital, so all Kevin and Dianna had to do was to put Tori in her colorful hospital gown that was in the crib, and once Tori was dressed Dianna laid her in the crib for a little bit, so she could sleep

""I'm going to take Bella home for a little bit to give her some dinner and to give her a bath' he says leaving the hospital room with a fussy Bella

"Okay I'll be home once Tori goes to sleep" she calls back

After Tori was asleep Dianna left to go home to change clothes and to freshen up to go back to the hospital to stay with Tori in the hospital

(The next day)

Kevin calls Grant up to see if he can watch Bella while he heads over to relieve Dianna from Tori

"Sure buddy I can watch Bella for you it's no problem there" Grant says when Kevin asks him to watch Bella

Once Grant came over Kevin headed for the hospital

(Tori's room)

"Hey sweetie how is our baby girl?" he asks coming into the room

"She is still a bit fussy, and she has started throwing up what ever I give her" she says rubbing her eyes

"It looks like she might be in here for a little longer then" he says

"Yeah" she response back

"Well I'm here why don't you go home and get some sleep while I stay here with Tori" he says

Dianna takes him up on that and heads home to catch some sleep

"Hey Tori daddy's here' he says walking over to the crib

Tori reaches out her hands for him to pick her up, and he does so

"Don't worry daddy's not going anywhere anytime soon he is gonna stay right here with you until you get better" he says sitting in the rocking chair to soothe her

Tori did not want to do anything except to be held by either mommy or daddy that day, and a few days later she was allowed to come back home

"Well I can't believe you get to come home pretty girl" Dianna says as she get Tori ready to be discharge from the hospital

(A few days later on Valentine's day)

(Kevin's place)

"Hi Kevin man you look nice this evening" Grant says coming in to watch the girls while Kevin took Dianna out for Valentine's day

"Why thank you Grant both Tori and Bella are ready for bed, so you can play with them until they get sleepy, and that's when you can give them their bottle and put them to sleep" Kevin says smiling

"Kevin I got this I watched the girls many times" Grant says

"Well Kevin how do I look" Dianna says coming out of the bedroom in a stunning dress

"Dianna you look absolutely stunning" Kevin says as he kisses her

"Why thank you Kevin" she says

"Bye girls be good for Uncle Grant while were gone" Kevin says as he kisses both girls on the forehead

Bella wasn't fond of her parents leaving her

"What's wrong sweetie mommy and daddy will be right back we promise" Dianna says when she picks Bella up to comfort her

Bella does not want her mommy and daddy go for some reason

"We could bring her with us cause we are not going to a fancy restaurant for our Valentine's day" Kevin says smiling

"Well where are we going then?" she asks him

"It's a surprise" he says smiling

"Okay Bella we will be back I promise" Dianna says putting Bella back down

Bella was not having nothing of it

"Okay baby girl you can come with mommy and daddy on their dinner date" Dianna says picking Bella up

"It's okay Dianna I planned for this" Kevin says picking up the packed diaper bag and heading out to the car to buckle Bella in

As they got closer to Dianna's Valentine's day surprise Kevin asked Dianna to cover her eyes and he pulled in to where the surprise was, and Once he parked the car he got out put Bella in the stroller and guided Dianna to where they were going to have dinner at

"Okay Dianna open your eyes" he says

"Kevin what are we doing in the choir room" she asks him

"While since the budget didn't allow for us to have a nice romantic dinner I decided that I bring you to set, and we have Valentine's day by candle light" he says lightening some candles and putting the biggest arrangement of roses on the piano

During dinner Bella got a little fussy, so Kevin held her while he fed Dianna the triple chocolate cake he made for her

"What's wrong sweetie are you not feeling good?" he asks her as he rubs her back

"It's going around Tori had it last week, and now Bella sick" Dianna says

"Well open the present I got you while I check Bella's temperature" he says reaching into the diaper bag and pulling out the baby thermometer

"Kevin it gorgeous" she says when she sees the locket that has the girls in

"Wait there's more" he says as he waits for the thermometer to beep

He gave her chocolates, a heart necklace, a bracelet, and a stuffed bear

"Well Bella officially sick her temp is 99.9" he says when it finally beeps

"It's okay sweetie mommy will take care of you all day tomorrow" Dianna says as she strokes Bella's little hand

Soon Bella spits up all over her daddy's t-shirt that has a picture of a tux on it

"It's okay sweetie daddy's not mad at you he knows you're not feeling well, so he is going to give you to mommy while he changes into something better" he says hand Bella over Dianna

"Come here baby girl while mommy has you she will give you your present" she says as she reaches under the table for Bella's first Valentine's present

"Happy Valentine's day sweetie" she says giving the baby a pink bear

"There we go all better ready for the next part of you Valentine's gift" he says coming back as Artie

"Yeah where are we going now?" she asks him

"I thought I would take you to the highest point inn L.A, and you can see the whole town light up" he says picking up a fussy Bella

"Kevin your too modest" she says following him out with the stroller

"Nothing too good for the mother of my daughters" he says as they get in the car to go to the highest point in town

"Kevin this is great" she says when they arrive at the destination

"Look up by the Hollywood sign I think you would find something extra special" he says getting a sleeping Bella from the car

"Oh Kevin I would love to love you for a thousand years" she says when she sees the sign that read

"Dianna will you love me for a thousand years"

And they seal that with a kiss under the stars with Bella between them

**Review**


	8. 3 months and pregnancy scare

**Three months and a pregnancy scare**

Tori and Bella were growing more adorable by the day sometimes it got to the point where Dianna and Kevin could not tell them apart at all. One day when Dianna was on set Kevin decided to take the girls for a walk since it was nice outside

"Hey girls do you two want to go for a walk with daddy to the park?" he asks them

They smiled up a storm on the play gym that they were playing on

"Okay daddy will go get your little sun hats and we will be off to the park to play a little bit" he says going to the nursery to grab the girls sun hats

Since the girls were bigger now Kevin was able to carry a girl in each arm out to the stroller

"Tori you go in back this time since you rode in the front last time sweet girl" he says putting Tori in the back of the stroller

"Here we go Bella you can ride in front pretty girl, so you can see all the pretty sights on the walk" he says putting Bella in front of the stroller

Before they left the house Kevin put the girl's stroller activity set on the stroller, so if they got bored they could play on the walk. During the walk the girls look at the green that was on the trees, the birds that were chirping in the trees, and the different animals Kevin was even nice to stop so the girls could see the animals up close

"I think mommy and me need to take you two to the zoo soon, so you guys could see all the animals there" he says when he points out a squirrel to the girls

After a brief visit with the animals they continued their stroll to the park, but the walk into a nature walk cause the girls kept seeing different animals on the walk, so daddy had to stop and point them out

"Okay girls we're here" he says parking the stroller by the entrance to the playground and taking the girls out and taking them to the baby swings to swing them for a little bit

Bella was in one swing while Tori was in the other swing next to her, and when daddy started swinging them the girls started pumping their legs a little bit, and after being at the park for an hour Kevin took the girls home to play for a little bit on their play gym

"I'm glad we came home when we did cause it looks like it's going to rain" he says bringing in the stroller before it started to pour

"Here we go daddy's going to put you on the play gym while he makes you two a bottle" he says laying the girls on their separate play gyms

While he was gone both Tori and Bella rolled from their back and onto their tummy

"Tori, Bella you guys rolled over from your back to your tummy" he says in shock when he comes back with their bottles

"Here we go girls here's your lunch" he says holding their bottles for them while they sucked

Bella started getting a little independent that day and started holding her bottle all by herself

"Okay sweetie daddy will let you hold your bottle while you eat" he says to her

"Hi Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming into the house

"In the family room with the girls" he calls back

"Hello my beautiful girl's how are you today? Are you guys having fun hanging out with daddy huh?" she asks them

"They are having a good time after lunch I am going to put them down for their nap and hopes it does not thunder casing them to wake up" he says has he puts down the empty bottles and starts to burp the girls on the floor

"Okay I'll be right back" she says going into the master bathroom really quickly

Little that Kevin know in her purse Dianna had a pregnancy test that she brought, and she went to go take to see if she was pregnant again

"Okay you two it's time for a nap, so daddy can relax for a little bit" he says picking up the two girls and taking them to the nursery to change them and put them down for a nap

While Kevin was putting the girls down Dianna was in the bathroom taking the pregnancy test to find out if they were going to have another baby or not

"Night girl's daddy will see you when you wake up, or if it thunders he will see you earlier" he says closing the door to the nursery

After Dianna took the test she sat it on the bathroom counter and set the timer for the proper time, and went out to join Kevin on the couch

"Man it's really pouring outside I think we will have to come up with some activities to keep the girl's occupied" she says sitting down

"Already on it after they wake up from their nap we are going to be doing some different activities "he says happily

"Let's hope we don't have three girls running around at the same time" she says with a sigh

"Are you saying you might be pregnant again" he asks her

"Yeah let's hope I'm not three kids in diapers is a lot" she says

"You're telling me" he says with a laugh

Their silence is interrupted by the girls crying

"Okay girls daddy's coming" he says getting off the couch and going to see who was awake

"Well I might as well go check the test to see if it's positive or negative" she says getting off the couch and going to the bathroom

"Okay Tori daddy's here what seems to be the problem baby girl he says picking her up and comforting her

"Oh I see the problem you are starting to get your first tooth in come on sweet girl I think daddy has a teething ring in the freezer for you to teethe on" he says taking her to the kitchen

"Well good news I'm not pregnant" Dianna says exiting the bathroom

"That's good and the news gets better Tori is cutting her first tooth" he says sitting down with her

"Oh my poor baby" Dianna says taking Tori from Kevin

"I think Bella might be cutting her first tooth as well cause she was up when I got Tori" he says going back to the nursery to get Bella

"It's okay sweet girl mommy's not going anywhere" She says rocking Tori in her arms while she holds Tori's teething ring for her to bite on

"Yup I was right Bella's also cutting a tooth as well" he says coming into the kitchen with a fussy Bella in his arms

"I guess this afternoon we are going to spend it holding the girl's and making them comfortable until they get through this" she says when Kevin sits down with Bella

'Yeah I wouldn't spend it any other way then with the three most important girls in my life right now you, Tori and Bella" he says as he leans over to kiss Dianna

"Me too" she says kissing him

"I think I might do a bit of dancing with the girls to see if it calms them down" she says getting up from the table and waltzing around the room with Tori in her arms

"That's a good idea mind if I join you with Bella?" he asks her

"No not at all more the merrier" Dianna says as Kevin starts dancing with Bella

Once the girls have calm down Kevin and Dianna laid them back in their cribs so they could finish their nap

"I'm glad you're not pregnant could you picture me taking care of you and the girls who are teething" he says rubbing his eyes

"Yeah you will would not get any sleep" she says laughing

'Yeah I wouldn't" he says laughing

"Well we better eat dinner before the girls wake up" she says as they head for the kitchen

"We better" he says as he follows her

**Review**

**Next chapter 4 months**


	9. Four months old

**Four months old **

"Good morning my sweet girls did you have a good sleep I bet you did" Kevin says when he enters the nursery one morning to get the girls up

"Ba ba" Tori says as her daddy picks her up

"Yes sweetie mommy going to give you your bottle once she feeds you breakfast" he says as he changes her

"There we go pretty you look gorgeous now to put you on the floor while I take care of your sister" he says when he sets Tori by her toys

After Bella was changed and dressed Kevin picked up both of his girl's and took them into the kitchen so they can have their breakfast

"Thank you honey here we go bug a boo mommy going to put you in your orange and green high chair" Dianna says sitting Bella into her high chair

"You Miss Tori you get the pink and purple high chair" Kevin says sitting Tori into her high chair

"Here we girl's your first attempt at solid's food" Dianna says as she sets two bowls of baby cereal in front of the girls

"Here we go Tori you wanna try it" Dianna asks her daughter

Tori doesn't open her mouth

"Tori watch Bella okay come on Bella here comes the tug boat into port" he says feeding Bella her cereal

Bella open her mouth and accepts the bite that her daddy is offering her

"See Bella likes it you wanna give it another try?" Dianna asks her daughter

This time Tori opens her mouth and accepts the spoonful of cereal mommy was feeding her, and after both girls have been fed Kevin gives them their bottle while him and Dianna eats their breakfast

"Okay girls ready to go to set with mommy and daddy?" Dianna asks them

Both girls just smile up a storm and giggle

"I take that as a yes okay up we go Bella" she says lifting Bella out of her high chair and sitting her on the floor before getting Tori

After Dianna cleaned off the twin's high chairs she picked Bella up off the floor and followed Kevin out to the van, so they could head to set

"Here we go girls were back on set today, so first stop is daddy's trailer so we can get ready" Kevin says as he reaches back to grab Tori who was sitting behind him

"Mommy going to put Mickey Mouse on for you guys to watch while we get ready" Dianna says as she sits Bella down on the couch and turns the television on and heads into the bathroom to change into Quinn

The girls watch the Disney channel while their parents get into their character's outfit

"Come on Bella you wanna come with daddy while he gets his make-up done" he asks Bella

Bella just reaches out for him and together they walk to go get his hair and make-up done

"Okay Tori you wanna come with mommy while she gets her hair and make-up done?" Dianna asks Tori as she picks her up

"Ma ma" Tori says as Dianna walks with her

"Tori did you say your first words?" Dianna asks her as they continue to walk

"Ma ma" Tori says again

"Oh my gosh sweetie you said you're first words I am so proud of you" Dianna says as she hugs Tori close as she enter the hair and make-up trailer

"I take it from the sound of your voice something good happened on your way over here" Kevin says as he sits with Bella in his lap

"Yeah it did Tori here said her first words" Dianna says as she gets into the chair and sits Tori on her lap

"You did pretty girl" Kevin says as he looks over to Talk to Tori who was smiling up a storm

"Has Bella said anything else this morning? Dianna asks her husband

"Yeah on the way over here she said da-da" he response with a smile

"I guess both of our girl are starting to talk a little bit" Dianna says

"Yeah I guess they are well I best be off to drop Bella off in the nursery, so I can go shoot

"Yeah I will be there in a little bit" Dianna says when she sees Kevin gets up from his chair

(On set)

"Here we go baby girl daddy going to put you with Meadow while he goes shoot his scenes, but don't worry he will be back before you know it" he says kissing her before sitting her on the floor by Meadow before leaving to go on set

"Good morning Miss Bella you look happy today" Chris says when both girls started playing together

When Dianna came into the room with Tori she was glad that Bella was playing with Meadow

"You playing with Meadow sweet pea" Dianna says as she sets Tori down by her sister

"Yeah she is having a great time playing with her" Chris says with a smile

While the girls played together Chris and Dianna talked until Kevin came back from doing his scenes, and while Dianna was doing her scenes Kevin and Chris talked until Chris left to do his scenes

"Well girls it's just the three of us together, so what do you wanna do?" he asks them

"Ba ba da-da" they say together

"Okay I'll take you two back to the trailer to give you your bottle then maybe you guys can go to sleep for a little bit" he says as he picks the both of them up and takes them back to his trailer to give them some lunch

(Kevin's trailer)

"Here we go girls since daddy has some time before he has to be back on set how about we watch some educational television while you guys eat" he says turning on the TV to the Disney channel

Once the girls have finishes their lunch Kevin burped them and changed them before taking them back to the set to lay down for their nap

"Night my angels daddy will see you when you wake up" he says closing the door and heading back to the set

After Dianna was done shooting she went to see if Kevin put the girls down for their nap

"Tori what are you doing up you should be sleeping sweetie" she says in a whisper as she goes over to Tori's crib

"You wanna rock with mama for a little bit until you fall asleep bug a boo" she says sitting in the rocking chair with the sleepy baby

While Dianna was rocking Tori she started rooting again

"Victoria Melody I thought I weaned you from this" she scolds her oldest one

"I'm just doing this so you will go to sleep okay this is between you and me" Dianna says as she gets comfortable to feed Tori

While Tori was nursing Dianna sees that was making the little baby content at the moment and she will fall asleep soon

"There we go sweet girl you have your belly completely full now you can sleep peacefully" Dianna says as she lays Tori back in the crib

(An hour later)

Kevin could hear Bella wake up from her slumber

"Okay sweetie daddy's coming" he says as he rolls towards where their cribs are

"What the problem doodle bug you shouldn't be awake yet you have another hour sleep ahead of you did you have a bad dream and it woke you up" he says moving towards the rocking chair to rock her

While Kevin was rocking Bella, Tori also woke up

"Okay since both of you isn't going back to sleep soon how about we play for a little bit" he says as he sits them both in Artie's wheelchair to take back to the playroom

Kevin played with girls until he had to go to dance rehearsal

"Okay girls since mommy taking a nap daddy's taking you to dress rehearsal" he says carrying both of the girls to the tin shed

"Kevin I see you brought both of them" Zach says when he sees the two cute adorable little girls

"Yeah since they were up from their nap I decided to bring them" Kevin says laying the girls down on the blanket that was in the dance studio

"They look getting more and more cuter as the days go by" Zach says before he starts rehearsal

"I know aren't they" Kevin says as he takes his place for a number

During rehearsal that day both Tori and Bella learned how to sit themselves up, so they could look at each other in the mirror

"Oh my goodness girls you learned how to sit up on your own" Kevin and Dianna say when they see both of their girls sitting up all by themselves

When the girls see their parents look at them they smile up a storm

After a long day on set Kevin and Dianna took the girls home for a good night's rest

**Next Chapter 5 months**

**Review**


	10. Five months

**Five months old**

It was a beautiful day in Los Angeles, and since both Kevin and Dianna were not needed on set they decided to spend their day with their girls

"Hey Kevin since it is so nice outside how about we take the girls on a nature walk then maybe go to the beach?" Dianna asks

"Sure that sounds like a plan I bet the girls would love to go to the beach and feel the sand between their little toes" he says with a smile

"Okay then I'll pack the diaper bag with their swim gear, and towels and sunscreen plus I got to get my swim suit on underneath my clothes and we will be off on our nature walk" Dianna says with a smile as she heads into the master bedroom to put on her swimsuit

"When you come out I'll put my swim trunks on until then I will change the girl's" Kevin says as he takes the girls into the nursery to be changed

After the girls have been changed and Kevin and Dianna have changed into their swimsuits the family of four set off to the beach

"Yes Bella that's a nut mommy will get it for you, so you can feel it" Dianna says going over to get the nut that Bella was reaching out for

After Bella had a feel for the nut Dianna gave it to Tori, so she could feel it as well

"Well we better get moving along if we want to get to the beach on time" Kevin says

"Yeah we better" Dianna says as they continue their walk to the boardwalk

Along the way the girls pointed out different animals that they saw, and even Bella saw a bald eagle

'Okay Bella daddy will get you out so you can see it a little bit closer" he says as he stops the stroller and gets Bella out

While Kevin was showing Bella the eagle he was describing the colors that the bald eagle has, and once the bird flew away Kevin put Bella back in the stroller, so the family can continue their journey to the beach

"I guess the girls really love nature" Dianna says as they continue to walk to the beach

"Yeah I saw that the first time that I took them on a walk" he says smiling down at his two gorgeous daughters

"When it nice like this I think a walk or two a day is perfect for them, but it has to be when both of us don't have to be on set" she says smiling

"Yeah since they are getting bigger, and if me or you want to take them somewhere one of us will have to stay with the other one while we take care of the other one" he says

"Yeah since they have been born I couldn't picture myself being a better mom to these two girls" she says smiling

"Me too I couldn't picture myself being a better father then to these two who are a perfect mix of the two of us" he says smiling as he continues to push the stroller

After a thirty minute walk from the house the family has finally reached the beach

"Okay girls we're here" Dianna says as they approach the beach

"I'll take care of Bella" he says as he gets Bella from the stroller, and heads into the men's restroom to get Bella into her swimsuit

"Okay I'll dress Tori" Dianna says getting Tori and heading into the women's restroom to change Tori into her swimsuit

After the girls had their swimsuits on Kevin and Dianna took the girls to the beach for their first beach experience

'Okay girls ready for your first beach experience?" he asks his girls

"Ya da-da" they say together

"Okay mommy got you two your own shovel and pail, so you two can try to make sand castles" Dianna says as she pulls two shovel and pails from the beach bag and hands them to the girls

After the girls got their buckets they started experimenting with the shovels in the sand which they decided not use but instead to use their hands to play with the sand, and after the girls were done playing in the sand Kevin and Dianna took them into the water to wash off most of the sand that they got on them

"Since you two had fun playing in the sand how about we take you two to the water for a little bit to see how you guys like it" Dianna says as she picks up Bella and Kevin picks up Tori

Once the girls were in the water they seemed to enjoy being splash by the little waves they were coming on shore they even splashed each other getting each other wet

"I think that's enough water play for one day girls" he says as he gets Bella out of the water

"Agree come on Tori mommy and daddy are going to take you two back to the house" Dianna says when she sees some paparazzi out of the corner of her eye

Luckily Kevin called Chris ahead of time to have him bring the van down to the beach, so they could make a quick get away from the paparazzi, and once both girls were secured in their car seats Dianna told Kevin to drive

"I think I know where we could go that we know that we will lose them for sure" he says as he continues to drive

"Where?" she asks as she is in the backseat changing the girls out of their wet swimsuits

"We're heading to set, so hang on Dianna I'm going to light this candle" he says putting his foot to the gas

"Okay drive carefully, so we don't get pulled over by the cops" she says as she puts Tori back in her car seat

"I will" he says as he continues to drive to the set

"Here we go Bella mommy going to get you out of your wet swimsuit so you don't get cold" Dianna says as she lays Bella down on the blanket she has in the back of the van

While mommy was changing her Bella reached for her little feet

"Yeas Bella those are your little feet which are wrinkly right now" Dianna says as she kisses her daughter feet

After both girls were out of their wet swimsuits Dianna got back into the front to sit with her husband, and Once Kevin pulled into the lot him and Dianna got the girls out, and on set as quickly as possible

"Man that was close" she says out of breath

"How was I supposed to know they would be at the beach today" she says putting Tori down on the carpet

"Well there goes my plan for taking the girls to the zoo tomorrow" he says setting Bella down next to her sister

"You were going to take the girls to the zoo tomorrow" she says sitting down next to him

"Yeah since the girls love nature so much I was hoping to take them" he says putting on a shirt on

"Don't worry let's wait until they are a little older for now let's keep them out of the public eye as much as possible" she says sternly

"No wonder I married you, and love you so much" he says kissing her

"Me too" she says as she kisses him back

**Next Chapter six months**

**Review**


	11. Six months

**Six months**

Tori and Bella were now two independent six months old twins, and they were very active for their age

"Hey Tori hey Bella you guys having fun with one another huh my pretty girls" Dianna says when she exits the bathroom

The girl's just sequel with excitement

"Okay mommy going to leave you two alone while she calls daddy" she says going into the kitchen to call Kevin

Out of the corner of her eye she sees both Tori and Bella starting to roll towards her

"Hang on Kevin I think the girls wanna talk to you" Dianna says when she sees the girls rolling towards her

The girls babbled with their daddy for a few minutes before going to do something else

"Man the girl's love to talk don't they" Kevin says on his end of the line

"Yeah they do before long they will start saying more words then they will start saying little sentences before you know it they will be talking almost none stop" Dianna says with a chuckle

"I don't want to think that far ahead yet" Kevin says with a groan

"What's wrong babe you sound stressed let me guess bad day on set" she asks

"Yeah right now I am ready for a nap" he says back

"Well I better let you go cause I have to put the girls down as well" she says

"Bye Dianna see you when I get home" he says as he hangs up

"Bye Kevin I love you" she says hanging up the phone

"Okay I think it is time for two little girls to go down for their nap while mommy gets some things done" she says as she scoops up both Tori and Bella and taking them to their room to go down for their nap

"There we go girls see you when you wake up" Dianna says exiting the nursery to go do some housework

(Later that night)

"Hey Dianna I'm home" Kevin says entering the house

"Hey babe" she says kissing him

"Where are my darling daughters?" he asks

"They are over there in the play pen for time-out" she says

"Oh what happened this evening" he asks as he sits on a stool in the kitchen

"You know how siblings are well tonight Tori decided go after a toy that Bella had and when Tori tried to take the toy away from her well she hit her, so Tori decided to pull one of Bella's pig tail. Then one thing leads to another next you know both girls are screaming their heads off" Dianna says serving Kevin his dinner

"And the sibling rivalry begins" he says taking a bite of his dinner

"Yeah it does" she says pouring herself and Kevin some champagne

(A few days later)

"Hey my little cuties is this the day you guys are going to crawl?" Kevin asks one day when he was home from shooting

The girls look up at him and give him a gummy smile

"I take that a yes if you guys do daddy going to get the video camera, so he can tape it for mommy, so if you guys crawl she can watch it later, and later daddy going to send it to grandpa and grandma Agron & grandma and grandpa McHale and all you aunts and uncles who love you very much" he says going to get the video camera that was in the master bedroom

After Kevin got the video camera set up and was recording the girls in action he witnessed Tori starting to put her right hand in front of and then her left hand pretty soon she started moving her legs to catch up with her arms

"Oh my gosh Victoria you're crawling sweet pea" he says as he continues to video record her

Before long Bella is doing what Tori did and stated following her sister

"Come on Bella you can sweetie keep going" he says as he gets Bella in on the shot

Kevin continued filming the girls crawl the rest of the afternoon until they went down for their nap around one

"Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming into the house

"Hey you will never believe what happened today" Kevin says giving her a kiss

"What" she says taking a sit on the couch?

"Well watch the video and find out" he says playing the video he got that of the girls crawling for the first time

"Oh my goodness Kevin did the girls crawl for the first time today?" she asks in shock

"Yes they did after they went down for their nap I started baby-proofing the house, so their little hands don't go into the sockets" he says smiling

"Are you going to send this to our folks?" she asks

"Already did" he says cuddling her

"You are seriously the best husband ever" she says kissing him

"I love you" he says kissing her

"Love you too babe" she says kissing him back

(That night at dinner)

"Okay girl's mommy going to give you some pasta to try to see if you like it" Dianna says putting the cool pasta on the girl's tray to try

The girls picked up the pasta and put it in their mouth, and ate it

"Well I think pasta is a hit with the girls" she says happily

"Well that's good" Kevin says coming into the kitchen for dinner

"Yeah I guess we start giving them food that they can gum instead of swallowing" she says putting two plates on the table for her and Kevin

"We'll start tomorrow with breakfast then at lunch give them different pieces of fruit to gum on to see which ones they like and which ones they don't like" he says taking a seat at the counter

"Sounds like a plan to me" she says sitting down next to him to eat their dinner

(That night)

"Okay girls story time" he says as they crawl after him to listen to the story that he was going to read to them that night

Before Bella got situated for story time she wanted to climb up into her crib to grab her favorite stuffed animal that was in the crib

"Hand on Bella let mommy get your favorite doll for you from the crib before you hurt yourself" Dianna says grabbing the doll that was in the crib for the little girl

"Tori do you want me to get Mr. fuzzy bear for you" she asks her

Tori response by trying to climb up into the crib

"Okay mommy will get it for you" she says grabbing the stuffed bear from the crib and handing it to Tori

Tori decided to make story time short that evening by closing the book when daddy was right in the middle of the story

"On that note I think it's time for two little girl's to go to sleep" he says getting up to grab Bella and lay her in her crib

"Yeah I think so too" Dianna says getting up to put Tori in her crib

"Night girl's we love you" he says exiting the nursery and shutting off the light

**Review **

**Next Chapter: Seven months**


	12. First easter and a surprise

**Tori's and Bella's 1****st**** Easter**

Dianna and Kevin were really excited for the girl's first Easter, and to see their face when they take them to see the Easter bunny for the first time. Dianna was especially excited to get the girl's their first Easter dress/

"Kevin are you sure you will be okay watching the girls for a few minutes while I go to the store to get their dresses?' she asks him

"Yeah we'll be fine are we girls" he says looking down at Tori and Bella

"Ya" they say together

"See you have nothing to worry about" he says smiling

"Okay I'll be back soon" she says heading out the door and to the mall to go shopping

"Well girls how about we go outside and you two can play in the sand box that daddy has set up for you two in the backyard" he says picking them up and carrying them outside to the sandbox

"Here we girls play nice okay daddy going to be over there if you need him" he says setting the girls into the sandbox to play

The girls played and babbled in the sandbox for thirty minutes before things got ugly. When Bella was trying to build a sandcastle, and Tori smashed it down

"What's wrong girls what happen" he asks when he comes running

"Tori did you smash Bella's sandcastle?" he asks when he picks up Bella to comfort her

Tori smiles and giggled happily

"Well that is a no no for that little girl you are going into time out for five minutes" he says picking up both girls and carrying them into the house

"Here we go Bella stay here while daddy goes put Tori in the time out chair' he says setting Bella down on the blanket that was in the family room

While daddy was sitting Tori in the time out chair Bella decided to try to chase after Sophie

"Okay Bella daddy's back" he says exiting the nursery to find that Bella wasn't there

"Bella where are you" he says as he begins searching to where she might be located at in the house

He finds her right by Sophie

"Bella don't scare daddy like that" he scolds her

He sees that Bella wanted to play with Sophie

"Do you want to play with Sophie well throw the ball to see if she will go after it" he says smiling as he watches Bella throw the ball for Sophie

"Okay Sophie drop the ball so Bella can throw it for you" he tells his dog who drops the ball

Bella got a kick out of playing fetch with Sophie

"No Sophie we don't give Bella kisses just yet she is still too little you might knock her down big girl" he says patting Sophie on the head

After they played with Sophie Kevin and Bella go into the nursery to get Tori from time out, and after Tori was freed from time out she gave her sister a hug to show she was sorry she tried to destroy her sister's sandcastle

"Ah that's sweet Tori" he says as he takes his camera out to send the picture to Dianna and to post on twitter

"Since that's all over how about a snack" he says picking up both girls and taking them to the kitchen for a snack

That afternoon Kevin gave the girls one of their cookies that Dianna bought for them to gum on until they get more teeth in

"Now you two have your belly full how about a nap" he says cleaning them both off and taking them to the nursery to be put down for their nap

After the girls went down for their nap Kevin took this time to relax and think about how much his life has changed since Tori and Bella came along

"Hi Kevin I'm home" Dianna says coming into the house with the bags she got at the mall

"Well what cute little Easter dresses did you get the girls?" he asks

"They are just the cutest dresses I have ever seen in my life, and they even came with a matching bonnet with a flower" she says getting the girls dresses out of the bags

"You're right Dianna they are just adorable the girls are going to look stunning in them on Easter morning" he says when he sees the two dresses that have blue and purple flowers on them

"Are we flying to my parent's place for Easter ore we flying to your parent's" she asks him

"Mine cause they do this big shin dig for all the grandkids, and they even do one for the kids" he says with a chuckle

"I think the girls will get a kick out of doing whatever you parents do for the grandkids" she says sitting down next to him

"Okay I'll book the flight" he says calling the airline to see when they could fly to Texas

(Three days later)

"Dianna we need to get going" he calls from the living room

"Okay but first we need to board up Arthur" she says putting Arthur's carrier in her car

"Okay after we board Arthur we are off to the airport to fly to Texas" he says as he begins to strap the girls in

After Arthur got boarded up Dianna followed Kevin to the airport, so they could fly to see his parents

"This is just great we are not sitting next to each other on the plane" she says when she sees her ticket

"That's impossible I booked the flight myself" he says as he takes a look at her ticket

"Really you couldn't look at the tickets when you got them" she says yelling him

"Sorry I had a busy week at work I didn't see the tickets until now" he says when they approach the gate

Kevin took Bella while Dianna took Tori and headed for their seats

"Since no one seating next to us you want to sit next to daddy pretty girl" he asks her

Bella got comfortable and laid her head on Kevin's chest

"It's okay sweetie daddy gonna grab you blankie from the carry on and cover you up, so you don't get cold" he says grabbing the throw blanket from the carry on to cover her up

While he is covering up Bella he looks over to see that Dianna doesn't look very well, and he knows the plane will be taking off in a few minutes he is going to wait until the pilot clears the passengers to walk around the cabin to check on Dianna. After they have been in the air for a few minutes he gets up out of his sit to check on Dianna

"Sweetie you don't look too good are you feeling okay" he asks her as he takes Tori from her

"No I think last night supper is not agreeing with me now" she says as her face turns green and she gets up to run to the bathroom

"Come on Tori I'll take you over to see your sister" he says taking Tori over to sit with Bella

After they have landed Kevin helps Dianna off the plane by pushes her in Artie's wheelchair that he brought with him, and the girls practiced walking off the plane with their walkers

"Hi Mom hi dad" Kevin calls when he sees his folks

"Hi Kevin did you guys have a nice flight?" his mom asks him when she picks up Bella

"Some what we were sitting in different seat during the flight, and when we were cleared to walk around the cabin I went over to check on Dianna, and she saw she was green in the face and she looked like she was going to puke and she went to throw up, and I didn't see her until we landed and she was crawling back to her seat" he says as they head to get the luggage and Sophie

"Oh you poor thing when we get to the house I'll make you some green tea, and you can lay down in the guest room while Kevin and the girls sleep in his old bedroom" his mom says as carries Bella to the baggage claim to help with the luggage to put it on the luggage cart that his brother had

"Thanks Mrs. McHale" Dianna says

"You're quite welcome" Mrs. McHale says smiling

"Kevin did you bring Sophie" his dad asks

"Yeah I did" Kevin says smiling at his dad

"Okay I'll go get her" his dad says as he heads to where the dogs can be picked up

"Well I have a great Easter planned for everyone you have to Easter to see what I have up my sleeve" his mom says smiling

"That's fine mom I'm sure the girls can wait four more days" he says smiling

After the luggage has been gathered up and Sophie got picked up all six McHale's headed for the house. The whole time Dianna had her head on Kevin's lap trying to keep her mind off the nausea

"Well girls here we are" Kevin says as he points out his childhood home to his daughters as his mom parks the van

After Kevin got the girls in the house and settled he went out to help Dianna into the and in the guest room.

"Here we go sweetie don't you worry about the girls I will take care of them" he says tucking her in for the night

"Thanks Kevin you're the best" she says as she closed her eyes and goes to sleep

"Dad do you need any help bringing in the rest of the luggage?" Kevin asks his dad when he brings in the luggage

"All that's left is Sophie" he dad says smiling

"I'll let her out so she can stretch her legs" Kevin says as he goes out to his brother car to get Sophie out of her carrier

The girls saw daddy go outside so they followed him outside

"Hello girls you came outside with daddy while he got Sophie" he says when he looks back to see the girls crawl towards him

After Sophie was let out Kevin put the girls in the baby swings that were set up in the backyard on the swing set that his parents had for the grandkids. After the girls had fun swinging Kevin brought them in to go down for a nap.

"Okay girls while we're here you are staying with daddy in his old room that he had when he was a boy" he says bringing them into his old room and setting them down in their pack and plays for their naps

Once the girls were asleep Kevin covered them with their blanket so they wouldn't get cold, and after the girls were asleep he went to check on Dianna

"Dianna how are you feeling" he asks tip toeing in the room to check on her

He sees that she is still sound asleep, and goes unpack

(A few hours later)

"Hey sweetie how are you feeling?" he asks when he comes into the guest room

"Still have that nausea feeling yet" she says sitting up in bed

"Could there be a possibility that you might be pregnant?" he asks her

"Yeah I could be I have been so busy" she says trying to smile

"Later tonight I'll go to the drug store and pick some pregnancy tests and you will take the test tomorrow to see if you are pregnant?" he says cuddling her

"Thanks Kevin" she says cuddling him

"You're welcome sweetie" he says hugging her close

When the girls woke up from their nap Kevin took them on a walk around his old neighborhood. Along the walk the girls pointed out some pretty flowers that they could give mommy to make her feel better. After the flowers have been gathered up they went home to wash up for dinner

"Okay girls daddy is going to feed you dinner" he says sitting the two plates of mashed taters on the girl's trays

Both Tori and Bella loves the mashed taters that daddy was feeding them

"At least they like mashed taters" he says smiling to his mom

"Yeah they do you want me to make more for them?" she asks him

"Yeah mom that would be great" he says smiling

"Well have any of them started getting any more teeth in?" she asks

"Yeah two weeks ago both Tori and Bella started getting their front teeth in, and now they can really bite" he says with a chuckle

"Yeah you got to watch out for that I bought some bananas at the store would the girls like a banana to chew on? She asks him

"We could try it to see if they like it" he says smiling when he reaches for the bananas

Bella liked the bananas that daddy fed her, and Tori didn't like them

"Well I know what to feed Bella now" he says as he cuts up more bananas for her to eat

"Here we go girls nana made some mashed taters for you two" she says smiling as she sits down next to her son and feeds the girls some more mashed taters

"Hey mom can I ask you a question?" he says

"Sure fire away" she says

"Was there any sibling rivalry with the four of us?" he asks

"Yeah there was your father and I always had to break up an argument" she says smiling

"The reason why I asked was the other day I put the girls in the sandbox I built, and Bella was building a sand castle, and Tori smashed it down" he says feeding Bella some more banana

"Oh I hope you put her in time out that what I always did with you guys" his mom says smiling

"I did" he says

(Later that night)

"Dianna I'm back" he says coming into the guest room with the pregnancy tests

"Thanks" she says hurrying up and going into the bathroom to take the tests

Once Dianna took all five pregnancy tests she set them on the counter and waited for the timer to go off

"Now we wait" she says sitting on the bed with Kevin

"I guess we do" he says putting his hands together and praying it's negative

(Few minutes later)

"I guess you're going to be a dad again" she says exiting the bathroom with the positive pregnancy test

"Please tell me you're kidding" he says in shock

"No I am really pregnant see for yourself silly" she says handing him the pregnancy test

He stares down at the positive pregnancy test in shock and disbelief

"No matter if it's one or two we will love this one just the same as the girls" he says pulling her in for a hug

"Yeah I guess we will" she says looking up at him before going to the girls

(Easter)

Kevin woke up to Dianna heaving in the bathroom

"You okay sweetie?" he asks her

"Yeah I forget how much this part of the pregnancy bites" she says before going back and emptying her stomach

"Don't worry I'm here for you" he says holding her hair back while she throws ups

While Dianna was getting ready for church Kevin went and got the girls into their Easter dresses

"Good morning girls Happy Easter" he says coming back into his old bedroom to get the girls into their Easter dresses

The girls kind of babbled back to their daddy, and once both girls were in their pretty dresses Kevin took them downstairs for breakfast

"Morning Kevin Happy Easter" his mom says smiling

"Happy Easter to you too mom" he says setting the girls into their high chairs

"Your father is outside hiding the Easter eggs for everyone" his mother says smiling when she serves the girls some eggs

"Oh thanks mom I think the girls will get a kick out of eating eggs for breakfast" he says sitting down to feed the girls their breakfast

'How's Dianna feeling?" she asks when she gets to work on the rest of the familt breakfast

"Well we found out some news last night we are going to share with the rest of the family at dinner" he says smiling

"Okay" his mom says going back to making breakfast

After Kevin's family eats breakfast they head to Easter service at their local church, and after church they head home for the annual Easter egg hunt

"Since Tori and Bella are just babies I am going to let them go first hunting for the eggs" Kevin father says smiling

"Thanks dad" Kevin says

"But first there is a special visitor here" his dad says signaling one of his brother to hop in as the Easter Bunny

"Girl's look who it is" Kevin says as he takes Tori over to see the Easter bunny for the first time

Almost everyone tried to snap a picture of both girls with the Easter bunny before they started to cry, and to their surprise they didn't cry at all

"Okay girls time to go find your eggs" Dianna says lifting the girls off Easter bunny lap

Once Tori and Bella started crawling towards the eggs that they could see Kevin started video taping them hunting for eggs. Once they got the eggs that they could find the older ones found the rest of the eggs. At dinner time Kevin and Dianna made their announcement

"Everyone we have an announcement to make" Kevin says clinking his glass

"Okay bro we're listening" one of his brother said

"Well me and Dianna are expecting another baby" Kevin says smiling

"Congrats brother" his sister says smiling

"Thanks as soon as we find out the gender we'll tell ya" Kevin says taking a seat to eat Easter dinner

The rest of the meal everyone talks about what's going on in their lives

"What time do you guys need to be at the airport tomorrow?" his dad asks

"We decided to stay an extra few days maybe take the girls to the zoo and let them experience being in Texas for the first time" Kevin says smiling

"Okay maybe next weekend we can go to the zoo" his mom says smiling

"Sounds like a plan" Dianna says eating her dessert

That night Dianna gave the girls their baths and Kevin got them ready for bed

"Did you girls enjoy your first Easter?" he asks them while he was getting them ready for bed

Both girls smile up at him and kicked their legs

"Well mommy and daddy are spending a few extra days here, and you two get to experience what daddy did when he was a little boy" he says putting Tori's pajama top on her

Once the girls were ready for bed the family headed downstairs to hang out for a bit before bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter Girl's first trip to the zoo**


	13. Miscarriage and walking

**Miscarriage and walking**

Dianna and Kevin were going to see Dr. Buick to see if the newest addition was going to be a boy or a girl

"I have a good feeling this one is a boy" Kevin says while they wait in the waiting room

"I think so too" Dianna says squeezing Kevin's hand

"Dianna McHale" the nurse calls from the door

"That us let's go see what this little one is" Dianna says getting up and going to have her weight checked

"Hey guys long time no see how are the girls" Dr. Buick says coming into the room

"Good very active right now" Dianna says laying back so the doctor can check to see how big her stomach is getting

"That's good" Dr. Buick says measuring Dianna stomach

After Dianna had her check-up it was time to see if this one is a boy or a girl

"Well let's fire up the baby finder to see where this one is hiding" Dr. Buick says turning on the ultrasound machine

"Looks like this one is in good position to tell the gender would you guys like to know?" Dr. Buick asks

Dianna and Kevin nod their head

"Congrats it's a boy" Dr. Buick says

"Yes I knew it it's a boy" Kevin says all excited

After Dianna was cleaned up they couple left with a good feeling

(Later that night)

Dianna started getting really bad cramps

"Kevin wake up something is wrong I need you to take me to the hospital" Dianna says shaking him awake

"Okay I'm up I'll call Grant to see if he can watch the girls" he says getting up to call Grant

Once Grant arrives Kevin drives like a mad man to the hospital. When he parks the car he carries Dianna bridal style into the hospital

"Yes my wife is experiencing severe stomach cramps" he says to the receptionist

Once Kevin registers Dianna they are immediately put into an exam room to wait for a doctor

"I don't want to lose our son Kevin I don't" Dianna says in tears

"I know you don't I don't want to lose him either" Kevin says squeezing Dianna's hand

"Hello my name is Dr. Diamond I'm the doctor on call this evening I see you are having severe stomach cramps are you pregnant at all?" Dr. Diamond asks

"Yes she is only seventeen weeks along" Kevin says

"Okay as a precaution we'll see if you still have your baby" he says as two nurses come down to take Dianna down to ultrasound

"Kevin don't leave me" Dianna says scared

"I'm not going anywhere I'm staying right here" he says following her

When they reached the ultrasound room Dr. Diamond turned on the ultrasound machine and put it on Dianna stomach

"Let's see if you're little boy is still there" Dr. Diamond says running the wand over Dianna stomach

Dianna gets a scared look in her eyes that she is afraid that she lost their son

"Apparently Mrs. McHale you started to have contractions I'm afraid to say it but you lost the baby I'm very sorry" Dr. Diamond says leaving the room

When Dianna heard that her heart sunk and she started crying

"Kevin how could this have happen I was doing everything right I ate the right foods and everything" Dianna says crying into his shoulder

"I know you did sweetie" Kevin says hugging her also crying

"Okay Mrs. McHale we are going to move you up to Labor and delivery, so you can deliver your son, and after your son is delivered you can say good-bye to him" Dr Diamond says coming back into the ultrasound room

Dianna was put into a hospital gown, and Kevin changed into some scrubs before she was moved into the delivery room

"Okay Dianna I'm going need you to push for me" Dr. Buick says from the other end of the bed

Dianna body pushed but her heart was holding back from leaving their son go. After three pushes Dianna delivered their son who was stillborn

"I'm going to leave you two alone" Dr. Buick says getting up and leaving the room

"Hey little guy we wished you didn't have to come this early, but I guess we get to spend a little time with you before you are taken away" Dianna says holding their son

"Yeah also you had two sisters at home who are going to miss you so much" Kevin says wiping away his tears from his eyes

"Yeah their names are Victoria and Isabella" she says to their son

"I think I have the perfect name for him Steven Andrew McHale" Kevin says when he gets to hold his son

"Yeah that sounds like a perfect name for him" Dianna says looking over at their little boy

"Well Steven I guess this is good-bye" Kevin says handing his son back to Dianna so she can say good-bye

"This isn't good-bye Steven it's see ya later alligator" Dianna says kissing her little boy before handing him over to a nurse to be escorted out of the room

Once their little boy was gone both Dianna and Kevin lost it.

"Dianna we can always remember that he was our little boy" he says between sobs

"Yeah but you weren't the one that was carrying him, so I am more upset then you" she says between sob

"I know you guys did" he says as they go back to crying

(Two days later)

Dianna was released to go home, and when she got released she knew she wasn't leaving with their little boy

"Kevin I feel weird not taking a baby home from the hospital" she says getting into the car to go home

"I know you do let's just focus on the girls that we have" he says getting in the front to go home

"Yeah I guess we should" she says with a sigh staring out the window

"Grant we're home" Kevin says coming into the house

"Look who's back it's mommy and daddy" Grant says when he comes in with the girls

"Come here my angel mommy missed you so much" Dianna says as she takes Bella from Grant

"How is she by the way" Grant says handing Tori to Kevin

"Not good she thinks she did something wrong to cause the miscarriage" Kevin says as he heads out to the patio with Tori

"So this miscarriage really got her down" Grant says taking a seat next to Kevin

"Yeah she is I told her we should really focus on Tori and Bella right now" Kevin says as he makes Tori fly

"When will the service be?" Grant asks

"I don't think we are going to have anything we are just having him cremated" Kevin says bringing Tori back down

"Oh" Grant says getting up to leave

Dianna and Kevin had Steven cremated the next day and had his remains back, and when they got his remains back they put Steven in a special place

(Few days later)

Dianna was still down in the dumps from the miscarriage, so Kevin took the girls to set

"Okay girls maybe the make-up lady can get you two prettied up, so you guys can be pretty too" Kevin says carrying them to the make-up trailer

Once Kevin was done in make-up he headed back to his trailer to get into Artie's costume, and once he was finished getting ready he carried the girls to the playroom to play while he went to shoot

"Okay girls be good daddy will be back as soon as she can" he says setting them down on the carpet

The girls played with their friends for fifteen minutes until both girls were missing their daddy really bad, so they decided to go to him with their walkers

"Tori, Bella not now daddy's working" he says to them when they start walking into the choir room

They didn't listen they left their walkers by the door and started walking to him on their own

"Tori, Bella you two are taking your first steps" he says out of character

Kevin hands his camera phone to Jenna so she can film the twins taking their first steps towards daddy

"Come on girls you can do it come to daddy" he says opening his arms for both girls

Bella got halfway before she fell on her bottom, but Tori kept walking towards daddy

"Oh my gosh Victoria you walked" he says picking her up and setting her on his lap

Bella got really pouty that her sister beat her

"It's okay Bella keep trying and you will walk when you are ready" he says rolling over to her so he could comfort her

(Later that day)

Tori was playing with Ethan, Olivia, and Sawyer, and Bella was playing with Meadow and Allie. Bella wanted to show daddy that she can also walk, so she went to find him. When she left the playroom she heard his voice so she stood up and started making her way towards him, and when she got to where he was she flopped back down and started to crawl to him

"Hey Bella you going to walk now pretty girl" he asks when she crawled into the choir room where daddy was filming at

Bella got back up and started taking the same wobbly steps as she did before towards him

"Come on Bella you can do it" he says encouraging her

When Bella heard those words she kept on going towards daddy

"Bella you walked" he says when he picks her up and puts her in his lap

"Okay Kevin you need to take Bella back to the playroom so we can finish shooting" Ryan says from behind the camera

"Come on Bella daddy taking you back to the nursery to play with your sister and the rest of your friends" he says as he rolls out of the choir room

Bella doesn't want daddy to leave her

"I'll stay with you for a few minutes until you go back to playing" he says when they enter the playroom

Bella goes back to playing ten minutes after coming back into the playroom

**Review**

**Next Chapter The girls says their first words**


	14. Camping and the girls talk

**Camping and first words**

**If you guys are following The Glee cast pregnancy pact story this might contain spoilers that I might put in the camping chapter of that story.**

It was the day of the mommy and me and daddy and me camping trip. Both Dianna & Kevin were excited to take the girls on their first camping trip.

"Dianna honey I think you packed enough clothes for the girls" Kevin says loading the second suitcase in the van

"Kevin I packed a suitcase for Tori and a suitcase for Bella" Dianna says bringing more stuff out to be loaded up

"I think we are going to have to take two cars out I don't think I can fit the strollers, and the suitcases, and the two boxes of diapers into the van" Kevin says when he surveys the van

'I see you point honey" Dianna says when she sees the six suitcases along with the stroller in the van

Kevin and Dianna figured out that Dianna will bring three suitcases and a box of diapers while Kevin would bring the other three suitcases, the other box of diapers, the stroller, and the two bikes with the baby seats

"What time do we need to be at the campgrounds tomorrow?" Dianna asked coming back into the house

"I think eight" he says going to the fridge to check the schedule for the camping trip

"Is it eight?" she asks when she picks up Tori who wanted to be held at the moment

"Yeah it's eight" he says going to see where Bella went

"What's wrong sweetie pie you cutting another tooth?" she asks Tori who laid her head on her mommy's shoulder

Dianna inspects to see if Tori is getting another tooth in

"I was right one of your upper's is coming in don't worry sweetie mommy not going anywhere" she says grabbing a teething ring from the freezer for her to gum on

"Hey Bella you wanna come to the store with daddy?" he asks her

"Ya ya" she says happily

"Dianna I'll be back I'm taking Bella with me to the store" he says leaving with Bella

"Okay bye darling" she says when Kevin closes the door

After Kevin buckles Bella up in her car seat in his car they head for toys r us to get two coupes so he could push one daughter and Dianna could push the other one, and he was getting a wagon to put the girls in when the don't use the coupes

"Here are baby girl" he says getting her out and holds her hand as they cross the street into the store

"Up we go sweet girl" he says picking her up and putting her into the cart and heading into the store

Bella like looking around the store at all the toys there were

"Maybe when mommy and daddy bring you guys birthday shopping in a few months for your first birthday you can pick out what you want" he says as he heads for the ride on toys

Kevin puts a pink coupe and a purple coupe in the cart behind him, and puts the wagon box in the cart with Bella

"There we go pretty girl now let's go check out and maybe afterwards we can go get some frozen yogurt" he says pushing the two carts to the check out

Once he paid for the purchases he loaded the two coupes in the trunk, and put the wagon next to Bella in the backseat. Bella seemed excited to try frozen yogurt for the first time. Once he found the perfect frozen yogurt place which was called Swirl's he park the car and walked in with Bella. Since it was a self-serve place he got Bella raspberry and himself blueberry

"You ready to try your first spoonful of frozen yogurt?" he says feeding her first bite of raspberry frozen yogurt

Bella opens her mouth and accepts the bite

"You like that huh happy tongue" he says happily before taking a picture and sending it Dianna

"After we eat our frozen yogurt we will get some for mommy and Tori" he says as he continues to feed Bella and himself

After Bella was finished and cleaned up he got Dianna her favorite flavor and he got Tori raspberry frozen yogurt, and headed home

"Sweetie I got something for you" he says coming into the house with Bella and the two flavors of frozen yogurt

"You got me my favorite flavor of frozen yogurt" she says emptying out the bag that had the two flavors of frozen yogurt

"Yeah I even got one for Tori" he says going to the nursery to change Bella

"Tori you wanna try some frozen yogurt huh? She asks the little girl who was playing

Ya ya" she says

"Okay Tori mommy going to feed you some raspberry frozen yogurt" Dianna says sitting Tori in her high chair

"Here comes the choo-choo train" she says feed Tori her first bite of frozen yogurt

Tori accepts the bite and keeps it

"I guess both of our girls like frozen yogurt" Dianna says when Kevin comes back with Bella

"They still can get the amount of nutrients they need to continue to grow" he says smiling

"Oh stop" Dianna says

(The next day)

"I can't believe these two were up at six" Kevin says when he sees Dianna come out of the shower

"I guess they were excited to go camping" Dianna says when she makes herself some breakfast

"Yeah I folded down the one backseat in the van so I could load the two coupes and the wagon in the van" he says as he continues to play with the girls

"We're not taking the strollers?" she asks

"I thought that will be too big, so I got a wagon for us to pull both girls in" he says as he looks at the clock

"Yeah they are starting to outgrow the stroller so the wagon can work for them until they outgrow the wagon" she says smiling

"Come on girls let's go outside and get in the van so we can go camping" he tells them when he sees the clock at 7:10

"The girls get up and go over to the coat rack where Kevin puts their little coats on them before they head out

"Bye sweetie we will see you at the campground" he says leaving both girls

Kevin opens the automatic sliding door, so the girls climb in and climb up to their car seats

"Both of you are all strapped in let's get on the road" he says starting the van up and going on the road

At the first stop light Kevin puts baby Einstein on for the girls to watch while he drives

"Bye Sophie, bye Arthur you two protect the house while we're gonna" she says locking the house up and going to her car

When she starts the car it does not want to start

"Maybe Amber can come over and give me a jump start?" she asks herself as she begins to calling Amber

{Back on the road}

"Dada" Tori says

"Tori did you call me dada for real?" he asks turning around

"Dada dada" she says again

"Oh my gosh Tori you're talking" he says when he hears her talk again for the first time in awhile

"Dada" Bella says from her car seat

"This is the best day ever" he says grinning from ear to ear as he kept driving to the camp ground

"You girls want daddy to put on another video for you two to watch?" he asks them

"Ya dada" they say together

"Okay here comes the shapes one" he says grabbing the DVD from the passenger side of the van

The girls babble to each other the rest of the way to the campsite

"Okay girls we're here" Kevin says turning off the engine to the van

Once Kevin gets the girls out of their car seats they start heading for the steps

"Hang on girls let daddy unload the van a little bit before you girls start exploring the campsite" he says as he starts getting his suitcase, and two of the girls suitcases out before he goes after them

The cabin that Kevin and Dianna are staying is a two story three bedroom two and a half bath cabin with plenty of space for the girls to explore inside, and the backyard is fenced in with a swing set, and plenty of play equipment for the girls to play with. Also there is a grill on the deck

"Okay girls let's head in the backyard to play until mommy gets here" he says guiding the girls to the backyard

Tori went to play in the playhouse, and Bella went to play in the log cabin playhouse. The girls played for an hour until it was time for their morning nap. Kevin put Tori in one room and Bella in the other room

"Since the girls are asleep maybe I can bring in the suitcases and everything else" he says as he heads downstairs and back to the van

After Kevin brought everything in he waited for Dianna to come before he headed off to his first daddy and me activity with the girls

"Sorry I'm late sweetie my cat battery died" she says coming in with the other three suitcases

"That's fine darling" he says helping with the luggage

Since the girls were still asleep Kevin and Dianna unpacked what they brought with them. When that was done they sat back and relaxed and waited for the girls to wake up. Once the girls were up Kevin and Dianna changed them and the family headed for the lodge

"I'm coming to see what the mommy & me activity calendar looks like" she says pushing Bella in her coupe

"That's fine probably our first activity is a nature hike of some sort with the kids" he says pushing Tori in her coupe

"It seems our class is canceled until later on" he says when he sees the bulletin board

"My class has a lot going on with the kids" they say as they head back to the cabin

"When will you class meet?" he asks her

"In an hour" she says looking at the schedule

(Everyone who is following the glee cast pregnancy pact I am going to save all the activities that everybody does for that chapter)

"I think I might grill out tonight since its so nice out" he says walking back to the cabin with Bella in her coupe

"That sounds lovely darling" she says with a smile

"Okay what are you in the mood for?" he asks

"How about chicken on the grill along with some corn on the cob" she says licking her lips

"That sounds like a plan darling" she says as she carries Tori inside the house

"I'll get started with the chicken" he says bringing Bella inside the house

Once the girls were changed Dianna took them outside to play in the backyard while Kevin cooked dinner on the grill. When supper was finished the family of four sat done to dinner

"You are quite the grill master honey" Dianna says taking a bite of her chicken

"Thanks maybe after dinner we could take the girls on a walk before my daddy and me class" he says taking a bite of his chicken

"That sounds good I want to enjoy this time away from work and everything" she says with a smile

"So you want to do this every year take a camping trip with me and the girls" he asks her

"Yeah it would be good to get away for a few days with just me, you and the girls" she says smiling

"That sounds like a plan sweetie. If we do this you want this cabin if it's available?" he asks her

"Yeah the girls love it they like the space the campsite has a lot going on for families which I love" she says

"Maybe in between our classes we can spend some time with the girls" he says

They kept their promise to each other and took the girls on a nature walk before Kevin took the girls to the daddy and me class

"Dianna you won't believe what the girls said on their way here" he says when he pushing Bella

"Did they say their first word?" she asks

"You are correct the girls said their first words" he says with a smile

"Was it mama?" she asks again

"No it was dada don't worry Dianna they will say mama soon enough just give it time" says smiling

"Yeah soon they will be saying mama more than dada" she says with a chuckle

"That will be funny, but they will say both mama and dada together" he says with a smile

"Yeah" she says with a smile

"So what has the campground on schedule tomorrow?" he asks

"They have a breakfast being offered if we are up early enough, or we can get a sitter and come down for couple's night which consist of dinner and dancing" she says

"I go for the dinner so we can have some alone time" he says stopping Bella and reaching over to kiss Dianna

"That sounds lovely" she says kissing him back

"Dada" Bella says

"What is it sweet girl I'm not paying enough attention to you huh?" he asks her when he picks her up

"Dada" she says laying her head on his shoulder

"You getting tired pretty girl?" he asks her

She nods

"Okay we'll head home and mama or me with bath the two of you before we go to the daddy and me class later on" he says heading back to the cabin with Bella

"That sounds like a good idea while you're gone I might relax in the master tub with bubbles" she says with a smirk

"Then later after the girls have gone to bed we can go out to the hot tub and have a little fun" he says following her back

"I'll be waiting" she says with a smile

(Two hours later)

"Night girls" he says closing the door on the sleeping infants

"If you're ready Dianna here I come" Kevin says entering the hot tub with Dianna

(The next day)

"Morning Dianna" he says bringing her breakfast in bed

"Morning is the girls up" she asks

"Yup they are fed and dressed and happily playing the family room" he says happily as he sits on the bed next to her

"Shouldn't you be out there with them to make sure they don't get into trouble" she says taking a bite of her breakfast

"Oh right" he says getting up to check on the girls

Dianna enjoys her breakfast in silence while Kevin spends some time with his girls, and after breakfast the family went on a little bit of a bike ride

"I can't wait for tonight" Dianna says as she keeps riding with Tori

"Oh yeah I have Chris watching the girls while we head to the dining hall to spend some one on one time together" he says following behind her with Bella

"We haven't had a date since the girls have been born" Dianna says looking back at Tori who seemed contented at the moment

"Yeah we really need this night away from the girls" he says pushing on ahead back to their cabin with Bella

"Watch out Kevin I'm coming up behind you" she says following him back

(Later that night)

"Hey Chris I see you brought Meadow" Kevin says opening the door for his friend

"Yeah I thought she could play with the girls while you two have a night out" Chris says smiling walking in with Meadow

"That's very sweet of you I'll show you where Tori and Bella are" Kevin says bringing Chris into the family room where the girls were playing in their little play area

"Thanks Kevin go out I have everything under control" Chris says when Kevin goes to the stairs to call Dianna down for their date

"Come on Dianna we are going to be late" he calls from the bottom of the stairs

Dianna comes down in an elegant dress that fitted her beautifully

'Dianna you look stunning" Kevin says when she comes down

"Thank you darling let's head to dinner" she says when they walk out of the house together for their date

(The next day)

Kevin wakes up not feeling well

"Sweetie are you okay" she asks him when she hears him throwing up in the bathroom

"No I am feeling a little under the weather right now darling" he calls back

"Do you want me to make you some toast for breakfast?" she asks him

"That would be lovely" he says crawling back to bed to cover up

After Dianna makes him some tea and toast she heads for her mommy and me class with the girls

Kevin and Dianna stay an extra few days with the girls before heading home

**Next Chapter: Mother's day**

**review**


	15. Dianna's 1st mother's day

**Mother's day**

**Sorry for the late update everyone but spring cleaning has taken over, so I couldn't update as fast, so since it is done I am back better then ever**

Besides doing the group Mother's day Kevin had to help prepare for Dianna's first mother's day

"Since you girls might be a bit too know this yet, but mommy has a very special day coming up and that is mother's day" he tells Tori and Bella

Tori and Bella look at daddy like we don't know what you're talking about

"Don't worry daddy going to do most of the work, and you two can pick out what you want to give mommy for mother's day" he says tickling the both of them causing them to giggle

"Kevin what are you doing to our girls?" Dianna asks coming into the nursery

"Nothing just playing with them that's all" he says smiling

"Okay" she says leaving the nursery

"That was close huh girls?" he asks them

"Ya dada" Tori says going to get a ball to roll

(An hour later)

Kevin decided to go shopping for the girl's dresses they were going to wear for the picture that was the next day

"Okay Tori what dress do you want to wear for mommy's picture tomorrow?" he asks her

She points to a really pretty green color dress

"Green it is then for you" he says looking for the dress that is in Tori's size and hangs onto it

"Do you see a really pretty for yourself Bella?" he asks her

Bella sees the real dark blue dress

"Good choice Bella now since you two are identical daddy going to grab some outfits for you to wear for your other pictures" he says grabbing three other outfits before checking out

Kevin quickly paid for the purchases and left the store and quickly ran out to the van before any photographers were around

"Since mommy isn't home right now daddy going to unbuckle the two of you from your car seats, and the two of you can go into the house to play while daddy takes your outfits into your room and hide them from mommy" he says opening the side door to the van

After Kevin put the girl's outfits away he goes and joins the girls in the playroom to play for a little bit until they get tired and go down for their nap

(The next day)

"You girls ready to get your picture taken for the first time?" he asks them when he comes into the nursery to get them ready for their pictures

Kevin feed the girl their breakfast and then loads them up in the van to go get their pictures taken for Dianna, and when they arrive at the studio he gets them out of the van and they stay close to daddy as they head inside for pictures

"Morning Kevin I see the girls are ready this morning" Chris says happily as he sees Tori and Bella stay close to daddy

"Yeah they are excited to get their pictures taken for the first time" Kevin says smiling

"I can't wait to see what you have picked out for the girls" Chris says going to get Meadow ready

"Yeah we better get ready come on girls" Kevin says taking them into the dressing room to get them ready for the first picture

After Kevin got the girls ready he got himself ready for the pictures

(If you are following the Glee cast pregnancy pact all the picture will be there)

"Tori, Bella" George calls as he sets up their shot

"Okay girl's our turn" Kevin says as he gets the girl's situated for their picture

Tori wasn't happy before she got her picture taken, so Kevin did some funny voices to get her to smile for the group picture, and the voices did the trick Tori smiled her biggest smile yet for her mommy

"Okay Kevin time for you to hop in and join your daughters" George says as he gets Kevin and the girls situated for the picture

Kevin held Tori while Bella stood by daddy's shoulder

"You girls were so good now it's time to get you two looking like mommy" he says changing them into something that Quinn might wear for the next picture

Once Kevin got the girl's ready for the next picture he got himself into Artie' costume

"The girl's look lovely in those outfits" Chris says complementing Kevin

"Why thank you Chris I picked them out myself" he says settling into Artie's wheelchair for their picture

The last picture that they did was the formal picture with the girl's in their dresses

"I take it the girls have Dianna fashion sense" Harry says when he sees Tori in her green dress

"Yeah they do cause Bella picked a dark blue for her dress" Kevin says putting on the girl's Mary Jane on for the formal picture

"I hate to they the girl's look really pretty in their dresses" Corey says smiling

"Why thanks Corey" Kevin says as he gets the girls into position for the last picture

"Kevin that is perfect" George says when he sees the scene before him

"Thanks George" Kevin says as him and the girls smile for the camera

After the portrait session Kevin took the girls home for their nap

(Two days later)

Dianna was hanging out with Heather and Naya when Kevin decided to take the girls shopping for their gift to Dianna

"You girls ready to go shopping for mommy's gift?" he asks them

Both Tori and Bella get up and walk towards the door with their jellies on their feet

"Okay let daddy get the car keys and we will be off to the garden center" he says grabbing the van keys and heading outside with the girls

Upon arriving at the garden center Kevin got the wagon out of the back of the van and got the girls out and put them in the wagon, so he could look at hanging baskets for Dianna

"This is a really pretty one it has mommy favorite color in it" he tells the girls who look up at him

"Ya dada" they say together

"Okay we will get this one for mommy" he says going to pay for the basket

(Mother's day)

Kevin wakes up before Dianna to get the girls, so they can deliver breakfast in bed to Dianna

"Okay girls we must be quiet so mommy can sleep cause mommy doesn't see this coming" he says in a whisper

The girls were quiet as they ate their breakfast in their booster seats, so daddy could make mommy her special breakfast

"Tori you can be in charge of the flower, and Bella you can be in charge of the card" he says handing each girl their special thing to carry to the master bedroom to Dianna

"Dianna you up?" he asks coming into the master with breakfast

"Yeah I'm up" she says sitting up to accept her breakfast

"Happy mother's day" he says giving Dianna her breakfast

"Thank you sweetie" she says kissing him

Tori gives mommy her fake flower, and Bella hands her cards

"Why thank you girls" she says accepting the gifts from her daughters

"You got more presents" he says stepping out to get the hanging basket for her

Dianna really loved the hanging basket

"Sweetie you got to remember you will get your other two gifts on set later today" he says reminding her

"I can't wait to see what the other two gifts are." She says smiling

**Next Chapter: The girls turn 1**

**After the girls first birthday I am going to jump ahead to first day of preschool**


	16. 1st birthday

**The girl's first birthday**

Kevin and Dianna were excited to celebrate the girl's first birthday, so they got the girl's everything they could think of giving them for their first birthday

"It's hard to believe the girls are turning one" he says as he loads up his car with the gifts they got at toys r us

"Yeah it seemed only yesterday I was holding them in my arms" she says loading the girls up in the van

"Now they are turning a year old" he says closing the trunk door

"Yeah I am thinking of having a big party with our folks" she says getting into the driver side of the van

"That sounds like a plan sweetie when we get home I'll call my folks to see if they want to fly out for the girl's first birthday" he says loading up the rest of the gifts in his car

"See ya at home darling" she says starting the van up

"See ya" he says giving her a quick kiss good-bye

On the drive home Dianna called her parents to see if they might want to come to the girl's first birthday

"Mom I was calling to see if you and dad want to fly out for the girl's first birthday that's in a couple days" she asks her mom

"Sweetie if you called us a couple months earlier we would of come, but we are going on a cruise, but we are sending the girls gifts the day we leave for the cruise" her mom says

"Mom it's your granddaughter's first birthday, and you are going to miss it" Dianna says as she starts to cry

"We'll be there for their others birthdays we just got to know in advance that's all" her mom says

"It won't be the same" Dianna says as she sheds the tears

"Well I got to go back to packing for the cruise talk to ya later" her mom says hanging up the phone

After her mom hung up Dianna was full out bawling now

"I just hope daddy's family can make it to you two's first birthday" she says to the girls as she continues to drive home

When Kevin got home he called his parent's to see if they can make it

"Dad I was calling to see if you guys want to fly out for Tori's and Bella's first birthday?" he asks him

"Sure son just tell us when it is and we will fly out there to see those two cutie pies" he says happily

"It's next week on a Friday me and Dianna are going to make a day out of it we are going to take the girl's to the zoo or to the pool depending on the temperature and the weather. Then we will go out to dinner and come back for the party" Kevin says on the phone with his dad

"That sounds like a busy schedule for the girl's first birthday" he dad says with concern

"I know Dianna wants to make it memorable for them" he tells him as he continues to bring in the gifts into the house

"She probably does so count the whole clan cause we will be there with bells on" his dad says with a chuckle

"Okay see you in a few days dad" Kevin says getting off the phone with his dad

"I take it your parents are coming?" she asks him when he sits down with the girls

"Yes even the whole McHale clan is coming to the party" he says picking up Bella who wanted to be held

"That good at least your family is coming" she says as she gets up and leaves

"Dianna what happened?" he asks setting Bella back down and following her to the master

"I called my folks up to invite them to the party and they said they are going on a cruise that whole time it makes me feel they don't want to be a part of their granddaughters lives growing up" she says burying her face in the pillow

"Oh I didn't think that phone call was going to end that way" he says comforting her

"Well it did that told me that my folks do not want to be involve anymore" she says crying

While Kevin continued to comfort Dianna Victoria and Bella both brought their favorite stuff animal in for mommy

"Not now girls right now mommy is upset" he says when he sees them enter

Since they can't say any more words they hand Dianna Mr. Panda and tiggy

"Thank girls for the stuffed animal" Dianna says accepting her daughter's gifts

After she received the gifts both Tori and Bella gave mommy a hug and a kiss

"Girls that was very sweet of you to cheer mommy up like that" he says grabbing Tori and tickling her

"Since that's over how about we give you two a dry diaper" Dianna says getting up and carrying Bella

"I can't wait till we start potty training the girls" he says as he rolls a ball to Tori

"One step at a time Kev maybe when they turn a year and a half we can start potty training them" she says with a chuckle

"Yeah we should take it one step at a time" he says with a chuckle

"There we go all dry now you can play with Tori and daddy while mommy starts dinner" Dianna says leaving the playroom

Kevin loved playing with his daughters every chance he got and the girls loved every minute of it

(The girl's birthday)

Kevin's family flew in two days before so they could spend time with the girls

"Happy Birthday girls" Dianna says coming into the nursery

The girls gave their mommy a big gummy smile

"Today mommy got a big day play for you guys after breakfast we will meet daddy's parents at the zoo for a day at the zoo, and then we will come back for your party" she says getting their t-shirts that say I'm one on it

Once Kevin got up he helped Dianna get the girls ready for the zoo, and prepared the girls their birthday breakfast.

"Hey son we're here" his dad says coming into the house

"Hey dad we will be ready soon Dianna is finishing getting the girls ready for the zoo

"Take your time the zoo doesn't open for another forty five minutes" his dad says taking a sit on the couch

"Here comes the birthday girl's" Dianna says bringing the girls into the front room so they could see their grandparents

"Hello my pretty girls Happy Birthday" Kevin's mom says picking Tori up so she could kiss her

"Happy Birthday Bella" his dad says doing the same thing but tossing her up in the air

"The girls really love when your parents come" Dianna says going out to the garage to load up the wagon

"Yeah they do they love all their grandkids" he says helping her load the wagon in

"I guess we better be off if we want to get a good parking spot" she says going back into the house to grab the girls

"Uncle Kevin can we ride with you please pretty please?" one of his younger nieces asks him

"Sure there is plenty of room in van for the both of you" he says getting down to their level

"Yeah" they both says as they go tell their parents they are going to ride with Uncle Kevin

Once all the family was loaded up they headed for the zoo for a day of fun and excitement

"Okay who is going with who?" his mom asks when they have entered the park together

"We are going with Uncle Kevin" his younger nieces say together

"If it's okay with him it's okay with me" his sister says smiling

"Yes its fine with me I don't mind having the younger girls tag along they could help walk with the girls when they get tired of riding in the wagon

After everyone have decided on what time they were going to meet up every headed their separate ways

"Okay you two which animals do you think the girls should see first" he asks his nieces

"Penguins cause they are fun" one of his nieces says happily

"Okay penguins it is" he says as he starts pulling the wagon towards the penguin's exhibit

During the walk Tori wanted to get out of the wagon and walk a little bit

"Tori you wanna walk with me?" one of his nieces asks

"Ya" Tori says happily

"I'll make sure she don't walk too fast" Dianna says as she walks with Tori and one of his nieces

"So how was second grade this year?" he asks his other niece who stood behind to walk with Bella

"Good I can't wait till I spend time with you and Aunt Dianna this summer" she says happily

"That's good we got a whole summer planned out for you" he says smiling as they approach the penguin house

Once inside Tori and Bella loved the penguins and the other cold animals that were on display

"Okay how about a penguin hat to keep the sun out of our eyes" Kevin says as they head for the gift shop

"Thanks Uncle Kevin" his nieces say as they each pick out a penguin hat to wear

"Where to next girls?" Dianna asks

"The elephants" his nieces say

"Off to the elephants" Kevin says leading the group to where the elephants were

The group saw lions, and tigers and bears before the girls got hungry for lunch so they ate at a little café that was by the bears

"I'll be back I'm going to change the girls" Dianna says as she heads to the bathrooms to change the girls

"Do you two need to use the restroom before we eat?" Kevin asks his nieces

Without another word the two girls skipped merrily to the bathroom. Once Kevin had everyone food he headed to find a booth big enough to seat everyone

"We're back" Rose says taking a seat in the booth

"Did you two wash your hands properly?" he asks his nieces

Both girls showed him their clean hands, and once he saw they were cleaned he handed them their food

"Okay all clean girls" Dianna says following Tori and Bella out of the bathroom

After everyone had their food they began to eat, so they had their energy to continue their zoo adventure. After lunch they all headed for the rainforest to look at the animals that live in the rainforest

"Passes please" the zoo employee asks them when they entered the rainforest

"Oh sure" Kevin says getting the six zoo passes out of his pocket to show

Once all six of them were cleared to enter the rainforest they headed for the monkeys first, and they began making their way through the rainforest exhibit to see all the different rainforest animals

"Girls can we be quiet please cause Tori and Bella fell asleep" Dianna says in a whisper

"Okay Aunt Dianna" his nieces say

While going through the rainforest exhibit they saw a show, a wildlife movie, they even got to feed some animals before the girls asked for a snack to keep them energized as they head for the seals next

"Kevin doesn't that look like you're mom by the entrance" Dianna says as they start heading back to the zoo entrance

"Yeah I wondered what happened?" he says as they start heading towards his mom

"Hey mom what happened?" he asks when they reach his mom

"We were walking to the elephant's next thing he is on the ground" his mom says trying to hold back the sobs

"Do you want us to come with you?" Kevin asks his mom

"No I don't want to ruin the girl's special day" she says going back to the parking lot to drive to the hospital

Kevin decided to call his sister and his brothers and tell them that they are heading for the hospital so they could support their mom. Hi sister agreed with him that they should stick together as a family, and his sister will take care of the brother as he and Dianna head for the hospital

"Sorry if we have to cut the zoo visit short" Kevin says as he runs to the van

"That's okay Uncle Kevin we had a blast seeing the animals we got to see, and we got some cool souvenirs to show for it" his niece Rose says with a smile as she gets into the van

"That's good" he says strapping Bella into her car seat

On the way to the hospital Rose and his other niece kept Tori and Bella occupied as Kevin drove like a madman upon arriving at the hospital he parked in the first parking spot he found

"Bella when we get put you want to hold my hand? Rose ask her

"Ya" Bella says with a smile

"Uncle Kevin I got Bella" Rose says from the backseat

"Thank you Rose" he says lifting her out of the van

"Oh Tori it looks like mommy going to have to take you home and give you a bath and change you completely" Dianna says when she sees poop all over the back of Tori's car seat

"Kevin I'm taking Tori home to give her a bath" Dianna says getting in the front seat

"That's fine" he says giving her a quick kiss

"I'm going with her Uncle Kevin" his niece says getting in the front

"Okay listen to Aunt Dianna and be good" he tells his other niece as Dianna backs out and heads home

Kevin walks over the bridge with Rose who was holding onto Bella really good. During the walk he lets his sister know that he has Rose

"Where to next?" Rose asks

"We head to the emergency room to meet grandma" he says as they head in the direction of the E.R

"Where's Dianna?" his mom asks

"Oh Tori had a big accident so she went home to change her she will be along later" he says sitting down with his mom

"Rose really likes to be with Bella" his mom says when she sees Rose take Bella to a play table to play

"Yeah when Bella got out of the wagon Rose would keep an eye on her, and she would even lift her up so she could see over the glass" Kevin says

Soon his sister shows up with the rest of the kids and her husband

"Where's the other two?" his mom asks

"They ditched us they would not answer their phones, so I am going to call their wives to see where they are at exactly and when I do I am going to give them a piece of my mind" his sister says storming back out of the hospital

The younger kids went over to the play area to play with Bella, and the older kids saved some seats in the waiting room

"Bella loves this extra attention" his mom says as one of the younger girls start making a bracelet for Bella

"Yeah she loves it when she sees her cousins" Kevin says as a nurse comes out to call his mom back to where his father was

"Do you want me to come with you mom?" he asks her

"Yes I think it will be best" she says as she leans on him for support as they head back to see his dad

"There we go Bella you look all pretty" Rose says securing Bella bracelet on her along with a necklace to match

Soon Bella started making her way to the restroom

"Bella do you need to go potty?" one of the older kids asks her

"Ya ya" she says happily

"Okay I'll asks your daddy if you can use the big girl potty" they says as they go find Kevin

Kevin gave his oldest niece the okay to take Bella to use the restroom which he was shocked that Bella wants to learn how to use the big girl potty, so he called his sister to see if she could pick up a little baby seat for the toilet cause Bella showed interest in potty training really early for some reason

"Good girl Bella now to wash your hands so you get those germs off" the oldest says lifting Bella up to the sink to wash her hands

"Daddy is so proud of you Bella" Kevin says when he stands outside of the ladies restroom and she walks out

"Don't worry Uncle Kevin I helped her wash her hands" his oldest says smiling

The doctor's suspected that Kevin's dad had a stroke, and they are going to keep him for a few days for observation. After a long afternoon at the hospital they headed home to have the girl's first birthday

"Dianna you won't believe this" he says buckling Bella into her car seat

"What?" she asks helping his niece into the van

"Bella started showing signs of potty training" he says happily

"That's great maybe tomorrow I might take her to pick out her first pair of big girl panties" Dianna says smiling

"Yeah you could" he says getting in and driving home

(Later that evening)

"Gather round everyone it's party time" Kevin says calling the whole family into the family room

Tori and Bella got many clothes, some toys, some books, and their first ride on toy

"Now to sing Happy Birthday to the girl's" Kevin says picking Tori up and taking her to the kitchen for her first birthday cake

After the family has sung happy birthday the girls dug into their cakes which caused pictures to be taken by all. Once the party was over his family headed back to the hotel, so they could tuck the girls into bed

**Review**

**Next Chapter: First day of preschool**


	17. Author's note

**Author's note**

**Sorry everyone the following stories are on hiatus until I start writing again**

**Gatekeeper**

**Daddy's girl's**

**Life with the Hummel-Abrams**

**We are so getting back together**

**We can do this hermione**


End file.
